A New Beginning
by Christina B
Summary: While on an undercover mission, Jedi Knight Siri Tachi is able to escape the deady Jedi Purge. The is the story of her life after Order 66 how she survived and how she could move on after the worst happened.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri or anything else in the Star Wars universe. All I own is my OCs and the plot.

AN: This story is a plot bunny that has been bugging me for a long time, I hope you enjoy!

**A New Beginning**

**Prologue**

It came out of nowhere. The deadly purge almost as quickly as it began. It was hard to believe that thousands of capable warriors could all be simultaneously destroyed all across the galaxy. To most people it was shocking and unbelievable. To Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, the horrible betrayal and ruthless murder was only the beginning.

There had been no warning not even through the Force. The Jedi Order that was around for a thousand years was completely annihilated in one day. Her whole world turned upside down and she was one more victim whose days were numbered. The people who raised her and the only home she ever knew were now gone forever. The fight to survive, however, had just begun.

On this particular day Siri was on yet another treacherous mission during the Clone Wars. She was on an undercover mission, which had become her specialty over the last few years. When the order came to exterminate all Jedi, her alias was enough to protect her Jedi identity. It didn't take long for Siri to realize what was going on; she felt the death of thousands through the Force.

Instantly she made the decision to leave her mission despite the fact she'd never abandoned one before. Being a member of the Jedi Order was what Siri was born to do, and she wasn't going to let her whole world disappear if she could prevent it.

She cautiously went to her transport sighed in relief once she was seated in the familiar cockpit. Siri had the feeling that it might be too late already to save any of her comrades, but she would try even if was her death sentence. Powering up her craft she heard something suddenly that nearly made her blood run cold.

It was repeating signal that every Jedi in the galaxy would recognize instantly. The signal's translation was simply that the war was over and that they should return to the Temple immediately. Siri didn't buy it; she figured it was a trap. For one brief moment she considered going back to the Temple and trying to change the signal; but she figured it would only be suicidal.

Siri plugged in the coordinates to Coruscant, deciding that a short trip there would be her best course of action. But she feared that she might be tracked, so she set her navcomputer to do several hyperspace jumps in several different vectors before ending up at the city-planet. Next, Siri accessed the holonet nervous about what she would hear.

What she heard, however, chilled to the bone.

"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" exclaimed the recognizable voice of Chancellor Palpatine.

Siri turned it off nauseated as the deep truth set in. _Palpatine is Darth Sidious!_ She though with dismay. The Sith Lord hadn't been hiding from them after all. No he was right before their eyes the entire time, and now he was eradicating the Jedi. She didn't want to hear anymore, but she had to stay informed. She opened the connection again to hear Palpatine, no Sidious speak again.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred…and deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!" he declared.

Siri wondered what 'attempt' was made on his life. She was sure that once the Jedi learned of his true identity they would try to stop him. She only hoped that the Jedi involved were able to save themselves. Facing a Sith Lord, however, it was highly unlikely.

"In order to ensure the security and continuing stability…the Republic will be reorganized. Into the First Galactic Empire!" Sidious shouted.

Siri felt sick. This couldn't be happening. Life was going to be very different from now on. That is if she was able to survive and hide her true identity.

"For a safe and secure society," Sidious said.

Siri ended the transmission in a hurry. She snorted derisively. As if the galaxy was going to be safe anymore. But she had no doubts that it would be secure, like a dictatorship.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri or anything else in the Star Wars universe. All I own is my OCs and the plot.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Two days later Siri landed her ship in one of Coruscant's numerous docking bays. She still felt numb about the out come of this war and she was terrified as she'd never been in her entire life. Still, she always was able to think rationally in dire situations. Siri needed false id docs and to find out if there were any other surviving Jedi.

The first thing she'd done when she arrived at the city-planet was to fly past the Jedi Temple, despite it being very hard to see her home in total disrepair. There were parts of the Temple that were utterly destroyed and Clone Troopers were patrolling outside. It was one of the few time in Siri's life that she was completely helpless. She felt numb and cold as though she would never smile again.

Siri knew without a doubt that inside the Temple would be the fallen Jedi. She didn't want to think of it, but she was sure that everyone was dead from the greatest of masters to the smallest initiates. She herself took a few of those children from their homes and brought them to the Temple; it hurt to think what those parents must think of her now. So much life lost, and it wasn't going to end soon.

With a heavy heart Siri tried to push away those emotions that tugged at her heart. She had to be strong right now if she were to survive. Despite how hard she knew it would be.

Siri landed her transport at a spaceport and handed the attendant a few credits. Then she moved through the Senatorial District doing her best to control her nerves. Here there were Clone Troopers everywhere, and they were questioning individuals periodically. She used the Force to try and divert their attention from herself and was grateful once more that she wasn't attired in the classic Jedi garb. If she were then it would certainly be suicidal.

Reaching her destination, Siri opened the door and walked inside a noisy diner. Immediately she was approached by a young blonde woman.

"Table for one?" she asked.

Siri shook her head. "No," she said almost in a whisper. "I would like to speak with Dex."

The woman's brows rose and she nodded. "Follow me," she said.

Siri followed the girl into a rather cramped and cluttered office. "He'll be with you soon," she said and exited the room.

She didn't wait long before the door opened and a large Besalisk came through the door. This particular individual, Dexster Jettster was a longtime friend of all Jedi. Dex looked alarmed to see her, and Siri could feel his nervousness as he sat down across from her.

"May I help you?" Dex asked nervously.

Siri reached up and pulled off the brown wig she'd been wearing. Her blonde locks cascaded down her back, and Dex's expression changed entirely.

"Master Tachi!" he whispered excitedly in a rush. "You survived!"

Siri nodded. "Yes, I was undercover and they didn't realize I'm a Jedi."

"I'm so happy to hear that someone survived the purge," Dex said with a big smile on his face.

"You mean," Siri said with a frown. "You haven't heard from anyone?"

"No," Dex answered. "And I'm sure I will have to go into hiding soon. The Empire knows that I've helped Jedi in the past."

"I must say that I'm sorry for causing you any inconvenience, but I need your help. Can you make me some new id docs? I need to disappear," Siri explained.

"I would never turn away a Jedi," Dex said, grinning again.

"Thank you," Siri replied. She was so fortunate that there were still good people out there like Dex, who would still help an outlaw as she had now become.

Dex stood up and began looking through files quickly with the use of his four large hands. He pulled out a datasheet and handed it to her.

"How does Sera Ketaris sound?" Dex asked.

"As good as any name," Siri replied and she looked over the file. The identification would work well for her. A young recently widowed woman who wanted to make a new start in a new world. It almost matched her real life situation perfectly.

"Thank you Dex, I don't know how I could repay you," Siri replied gratefully a half an hour later as she looked at her new documentation.

It was perfect. Siri had replaced the wig with a new one, this time short brown. She would dye her hair when she reached her destination. The last thing she did was get lenses for her eyes that would make her eyes look green instead of blue.

"Don't worry about it," Dex answered. "I'm glad I could help a Jedi. Now tell me, have you heard from Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he asked.

Siri felt her heart jump into her feet. Obi-Wan… She didn't want to think about him, nor to be reminded of him. He was a part of her life that she wanted to forget existed. For all she knew he could be dead, and it was highly likely that he was.

"No," she answered. "I haven't heard from him."

Siri sat in her transport studying star charts. She had to find a system that didn't have a huge Imperial standing and would be an easy place to blend in. Several systems seemed likely, but one captured her attention. Valinor was a peaceable Outer Rim planet that never was a big target during the Clone Wars. It would be a perfect place to start her new life.

She eased her way through Coruscant's traffic and up into the atmosphere and before long she saw thousands of twinkling stars. Siri plugged in the coordinates for Valinor and pulled back the lever that would push her into hyperspace. Siri watched the stars stretch into starlines and then sat back. She had so much to think about.

If someone were to tell her a few months ago that the Jedi Order would be irrevocably destroyed in a matter of days, she would have laughed. Being a Jedi was her whole life and now Siri really didn't know what to do anymore. Her life ceased to have meaning the day the Purge started.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Siri or anything else in the Star Wars universe. All I own is my OCs and the plot.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

A few days later Siri arrived on the planet Valinor. It was dusk, so the first thing she did was find a place to stay for the night. She felt very lucky that customs were so easy even with her intent to move to the system. And there was very few Clone Troopers on the streets; for which she was very grateful. She found lodging in a small inn and went directly to her room.

Siri lay on her sleep couch that night and tried to sleep, but it never came. Normally she could fall asleep easily by using the Force, but now she was afraid to tap into the very power that once protected her. She felt such intense pain that felt like a tear in the center of her heart that could never disappear. _How could it have come to this? _She asked herself.

That horrible war killed so many people and the end claimed so many more victims. Her fellow Jedi were the only family she ever had, and now they were gone. From the reports she'd heard it was likely that she could very well be the last Jedi alive.

It hurt to think that she would never step foot inside the Jedi Temple again. Every time she went on missions it always had been such a relief to come home at the Temple. Alongside her fellow Jedi, Siri felt such a sense of community and pride at being able to work alongside so many talented individuals. The Force always shone so brightly on the Temple, ironic that now that same spot was ground zero for the Jedi massacre.

Siri blinked her eyes furiously. She couldn't cry now; there was so much she needed to be doing. Tomorrow she would need to start deciding how she would begin to pick up the pieces of her shattered life.

When Siri awoke the next morning; she was at first alarmed at her unfamiliar surroundings, but it took seconds for the memory to tear its way back in her mind. She felt like doing nothing that day but wallow in her self pity and grief; however she had to be stronger than the pain or it could defeat her.

She got dressed and decided the first thing to do was to seek out breakfast and scout out the city of Valin. Leaving the inn, she found her way through the busy streets until she found an open air market. Siri purchased a muffin and some juice and ate as she walked, continually on the look out for any Imperials heading her way.

The city was set up in four districts; north, south, east and west. All the residences were in the north and south and the east and west were where all the businesses were centered. Siri knew that it wouldn't be very long until her credits would run out and she would be forced to get a job. She supposed that it wouldn't hurt to start looking for one now.

Throughout her life, Siri never would've guessed that one day she would be looking for a job. Being a Jedi had been her job, no her life and she never thought about leaving it. There was a time several years before when she had pretended to leave the Jedi Order so she would bring down a vicious slave trader, but in reality that was all an act.

Siri would now have to support herself, another thing she had never done before. She took for granted the luxury the Jedi Temple offered. There she never feared for lack of food or not having a roof over her head; now they were at the forefront of her mind.

She would have to be very careful about getting an average civilian job. Siri couldn't afford to do anything that could possibly expose her as Force sensitive. And whatever she did, she wanted something where she could blend in and wouldn't be asked a lot of questions.

Stopping at a holo message board, Siri briefly looked over the job listings. Unfortunately, there were very few of them, the largest being a request for people to join the Empire. As if she would ever consider something like that, she thought dimly. Disgruntled, she moved on.

Siri sat down on a bench glumly as she one again tried to think of what options she had. She could of course consider traveling to another system, but that could expose herself. Soon she would have to sell her cruiser, if she was to stay out of poverty at least for the time being.

"Excuse me," said a strange voice distracting her. "May I sit down?"

Siri looked up to see an older woman standing in front of her. She had dark honey colored hair with flecks of gray in it, hazel eyes, and a warm smile on her face. "Of course you can," Siri answered.

The woman sat down and turned to Siri. "I could help but notice you were looking at the job listings earlier," the woman commented matter-of-factly.

Siri glanced at the stranger curiously. "Yes, I just moved here," she replied.

The woman grinned. "Welcome to Valinor, my name is Ryssa Vullen by the way."

"Sera Ketaris," Siri replied, remembering her false name.

"Well Sera, if you don't mine me saying so, I'm guessing that if you moved here then you probably have no place to go and that you need a job," Ryssa stated.

"You're right," Siri answered honestly.

"Well if you would like I can get you a job in the diner I work at and I do have an extra room if you would like to stay with me," Ryssa said smiling.

Siri was hesitant for a moment, as she was not used to people being so openly friendly and forward. Though she didn't want to use the Force, she used it anyway to see whether Ryssa was as sincere as she sounded. A few moments later, Siri returned a grin. "That sounds great."

AN: Big thanks to my wonderful reviewers; I will write personal responses later when I have a chance.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this chapter is so late. Thanks for reading.

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 3**

Later that day Siri returned to her transport. She had sold it already, but there was one possession she had to retrieve first. In a secret compartment, she pulled out her the silver hilt of her lightsaber. The weapon of Jedi was something so incredibly sacred that Jedi would ever willing sacrifice theirs. Siri remembered making it and retrieving the crystals for it in the caves of Ilum.

On one hand she knew that if she kept the weapon, then she would be executed if it were to be found. All her common sense told her that, but the other part of her couldn't let go. Her lightsaber represented a life she would never have again, and Siri knew that throwing it away would be bad especially if the Empire were to find her. She would need all the protection she could get.

Siri hid her lightsaber in the few spare clothes she had and put it in a small pack. Leaving, she quickly made her way to the address Ryssa had given her. She finally reached the small home made of duracrete. A house such as that normally would look very plain, but it seemed that Ryssa had added her own touches to it, by adding several flowers and there was a trellis covered with vines at the door. Siri knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it opened.

"Welcome Sera," Ryssa gushed. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Siri replied, smiling.

Ryssa then gave Siri a short tour of the home, which included a kitchen area, living room, refresher, and two bedrooms. "This will be your room," she said opening the last bedroom door. Siri entered a looked around; she had never seen a more cheerful room before.

There was a large window on the other side of the wall with a window seat as well as a large and very comfortable looked bed piled high with blankets and pillows. There was a small armoire and nightstand that completed the look.

So what do you think?" Ryssa asked.

"It's wonderful," Siri replied with a smile.

"Well I'll let you get settled. I'm going to make us some lunch and then we can see about getting you that job. How does that sound?" Ryssa asked.

"Great," Siri answered honestly.

Ryssa nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Siri dropped her bag and went to the bed to lie down. It all seemed so sudden that she had came upon a friend so easily upon arriving here, but Ryssa was definitely an honest woman who seemed to have a real desire to help her.

In a way Siri felt like she should leave and find her own way, because she didn't want to put Ryssa in a dangerous situation, should the Empire find Siri. But she had no place to go and few credits to get started. Staying with a resident of Valinor would also give her more cover than if she was by herself. So she made a decision. She would stay with this kind stranger for a time, but when she could Siri would leave so she would put Ryssa in any more danger.

Ryssa smiled at Siri kindly as the young woman entered the kitchen. "You're just on time," she said. "Lunch is served."

Siri nodded her thanks and sat down, at the small table where her bowl was filled with a warm stew that smelled wonderful. "It's delicious," she commented, after tasting a bite.

"Thank you," Ryssa replied after trying her own stew. "So Sera, tell me about yourself."

Instantly Siri thought of the Jedi Temple and the Jedi who once were her family; she hoped that Ryssa didn't notice the flash of pain crossing her face. "I'm formerly of Corellia," she started. "But after my husband was killed in the war, I decided to start fresh on a new world."

"I'm sorry, Dear," Ryssa said sympathetically. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one. My husband died two years ago of a heart attack."

In a way it was a good thing that Siri had the cover she did because she really was in mourning, though Ryssa could never know how much. "I'm sorry too," Siri answered.

"Life goes on," Ryssa said softly. "And we can only grow from these experiences or they will scar us for life."

"Right," Siri replied, though in her heart she knew the scars of Order 66 would be with her for life.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for your kind words xSiriTachix, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 4**

The Galaxy Bistro was one of Valin's most popular east district eateries and for good reason. For years the proprietor had made a name for himself from all the unique dishes he concocted over the years. As a result, the small restaurant was always full to capacity.

Ryssa told Siri that the Bistro was always looking for more help, and that it didn't matter that she didn't have job experience because it would be easy to learn. Strangely, Siri felt more nervous than when she first attended her first apprentice tournament.

She was promptly led into a back room where the owner was there to meet her.

"Hello there," said a heavyset, balding man. "I'm the owner Silas Tyree. Ryssa tells me that you are seeking employment." He said.

"Yes I am," Siri answered.

"Have you ever worked as a waitress before?" he asked.

"No," she replied honestly feeling stranger by the moment. Having a interview for a real civilian job was so incredibly surreal.

"Where have you done in the past?"

"Nothing really," Siri answered, feeling worse by the moment.

"That's ok," Silas said with a shrug. "We can train you. Welcome aboard."

Siri was shocked; she honestly didn't think it would be this easy. "Thank you," she breathed.

"You're welcome. Now you just need some forms to fill out and then you can come back in the morning with Ryssa," he replied

"Great," Siri said relieved as she exited the office and found Ryssa.

"So how did it go?" Ryssa asked.

"I start tomorrow," Siri answered.

"Wonderful," Ryssa said with a huge grin. "I knew you would get it."

"Thank you for helping me," Siri said gratefully.

"You're most welcome," Ryssa said. "Now let's go home."

The next morning when Siri was supposed to begin her new job, she ended up being sick. She assumed that it was just a virus that she picked up easily because she was new to the system. After spending some quality time huddled over the refresher, and convincing Ryssa that she would be able to go to work; Siri was on her way to her first job ever.

Upon arriving, she was given a belt that held a comlink, a datapad with a stylus and a nametag. It's very simple Sera," Ryssa explained. "When you take a table, you write down the order and you use the comlink to leave a holo recording of the order for the cook and another to the computer, which will print the check. After that it's very self explanatory, you give the customers anything they desire."

It sounded so much easier than it actually was in truth. Siri followed Ryssa around for a good half of the day, before she was then given a table herself to attend to. She made a few mistakes with orders, but she learned fast despite the fact that she still wasn't feeling good.

After half a day, Siri was very grateful that she had Jedi training otherwise her feet would've been hurting already. Despite this, she realized how profitable waiting tables could actually be. Granted she would never live in the same relative comfort that she had in the Jedi Temple, but she would never go hungry.

"You're doing great Sera," Ryssa complimented. "You're a natural at this."

"You think so?" Siri asked, surprised.

"Of course," Ryssa confirmed. "Though I need to warn you of something---well someone to watch out for."

"Who?" Siri asked curiously.

"Why hello Ryssa," said a scathing female voice. Both turned to see a blue Twi-lek approaching them wearing a waitress' belt. Siri couldn't help but feel the contempt roll off the Twi-lek in waves. "What have you dragged in this time?"

"Mind your manners," Ryssa snapped.

"You didn't answer me," the Twi-lek retorted directing her icy glare at Siri. It had no effect on Siri, however, as she had once stared down the formidable Mace Windu before.

"This is Sera Ketaris," Ryssa answered annoyed. "Today is her first day."

"Interesting," the Twi-lek replied, and then turned and strode out into the dining room.

"That is who I wanted to warn you about," Ryssa said regretfully.

"Who is she?" Siri asked.

"Leeta Colton," Ryssa said as though she had a very bad taste in her mouth. "She's a nasty piece of work, you should stay as far from her as possible."

Siri nodded, the Force was clearly telling her the same thing.


	6. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

_"Did you here about those Jedi?"_

_"You mean the ones the Empire just executed?"_

_"Yeah, they sure put up a good fight."_

_"I don't know why they even bothered; like they could do anything."_

_"Did you ever see a Jedi?"_

_"No."_

_"__I did once. They had s__ome wizard skills I'm telling you_---oh I want a caf!"

"Make that two!"

Siri Tachi wrote down the order and walked away, trying her best to control herself. She hated it when her customers couldn't seem to do anything else except for talk about the Jedi. As if it wasn't bad enough to hear the new "Emperor" talk incessantly over the holonet, but to hear it at work to was really getting on her nerves.

The other thing that really bothered her was how disrespectful everyone always was to her. Several seemed to think she was some droid that they could just order about as they please and many others would greet her with "Get me--". How incredibly rude!

"Oh Sera," came the shrill voice of a certain highly irritating Twi-lek.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leeta snarled. "You totally ignored that table," she said pointing to a table with a family of Bith.

"That was your table," Siri retorted frustrated. "Not mine."

"The floorplan changed," Leeta said with a smug grin, handing Siri a flimsiplast sheet.

"You changed this yourself," Siri snapped, looking at it.

"Not my problem," Leeta replied. "Now I would take that table before they walk out…oops too late."

Siri turned quickly to see the now angry Bith leaving. She spun around to face Leeta again. "You did this on purpose," she exclaimed.

"And your point is?" the Twi-lek replied before turn around quickly, her lekku smacking Siri the face.

"What is her problem?" Siri asked Ryssa later when they arrived home later that day.

"I've never known. She's like that to everyone I'm afraid," Ryssa replied with a frown. "You just have to ignore her."

"Even that doesn't work," Siri answered, recalling the events of the day before.

"I know what you mean," Ryssa agreed with a frown. Then all of a sudden she smiled. "At least you get a day off tomorrow."

Siri had been looking forward to the day off because she really needed to spend some time thinking and meditating. Though she feared to use the Force, she couldn't escape a power that had always lived inside of her. It seemed that every time she tried to cut herself off from the Force, she seemed to feel it even stronger.

"I do work tomorrow," Ryssa started. "But if you want to we can have lunch together afterwards."

Siri smiled. "That sounds nice."

Siri's day off seemed to be just what she needed; a day to totally unwind. When she still lived at the Temple it was always good to come back from a mission because she always had to chance to just relax, meditate and commune with the Force. As Jedi never actually stopped working towards mastering their skills and it felt strange to not have anything to work towards.

Sure Siri could practice her swordsmanship with her lightsaber, but honestly what was the point? It would be incredibly dangerous and risky to use it as it was, and what would be the point of it? One Jedi couldn't defeat the Empire, even if it was Yoda himself. Survival was her main goal and Siri had to forget about ever being a Jedi.

Instead she spent the day mostly in meditation. It seemed that Jedi were eradicated, to an extent so was the Force. She puzzled over the conundrum of why the Force had chosen for her to survive and not save incredible Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker. It didn't seem logical and the Force didn't reveal anything to her except to stay where she was.

Later on that day she met Ryssa at a small café that wasn't too far from the Galaxy Bistro. As always the older woman was full of joy and total contentment, which still bemused Siri. It seemed as if there was nothing that could upset her, for Ryssa always took the optimistic view on everything.

"This is one of my favorite eateries after the Bistro," Ryssa said happily. "Order anything you like Sera, it will be my treat."

"But you've already done so much for me," Siri argued. "I should buy this time."

"Very well, if you insist," Ryssa submitted. "Now they have some excellent nerfburgers…"

Throughout the meal, Siri began to really understand her new friend. Ryssa was one of those wonderful people who felt they couldn't give enough and Siri was sure she knew why she did it. Ryssa's husband died only a few years before and she covered the pain of it all by offering help to those in need. It was truly quite remarkable.

The more Siri talked with Ryssa, the more she felt wanted to give away her true identity. It felt wrong to lie to someone who had taken in her in and helped her get a job. Siri thought again about her plan to move out when she was able to. It had to be soon, Siri thought grimly.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Big thanks to xSiriTachix and DarthKenObi-Wan for their reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

Siri awoke the following day, totally exhausted and miserable. She couldn't figure out why she never seemed to be able to get rid of this unruly virus she had. It seemed to only show up for a short while, and then she would end up feeling perfectly fine later on in the day.

Regardless of how she was feeling, she had to get ready for work. It was going to be another long day at the Galaxy Bistro, but at least she was starting to make some credits now. She just had to grin and bear it and if at all possible stay out of Leeta's way.

Upon arriving at work, she noticed that Leeta was already in one of her moods, then again she always seemed to be in one of her snit fits.

"You're late," Leeta growled at Siri, the moment she walked through the door.

"I'm right on time actually," Siri snapped back, regretting that Leeta was already on her case a minute into her shift.

"I'm not listening to your excuses, you have a table by the way," Leeta said before point nastily towards the dining room and storming off.

Siri drew in the Force to calm her down. Siri never tolerated people giving her attitude and this was no exception, but as a Jedi she learned to just let it go. Siri looked over her table section and saw that she had indeed been sat, but unfortunately it was the worst regular the Bistro had.

This particular customer's name was Titus and he was an elderly man who never seemed to be satisfied with anything. He was particular about his caf, wanted every condiment imaginable, and wanted his sandwiches all prepared a certain way. But the worst part of all was that he would sit at the table for three hours and either leave no tip at all or one that was more insulting than anything else.

Before Siri even greeted Titus, she quickly prepared his caf. Had she been a very vengeful person (like Leeta) she might've spit in it. She quickly went to the table and set down the hot caf.

"Hello sir," she greeted.

"Hi," Titus said gruffly. "I want this." He said pointing to the younglings section of the menu.

"Yes sir," she replied jotting it down and returning to the kitchen before placing the order. Halfway through, she heard something that made her look up with surprise.

On one of the large vidscreens throughout the Bistro was yet another Imperial report. Siri had taken to ignoring them all together, but this particular one captured her eye. The reporter on screen had just said the word _Jedi._

"Lord Vader has now successfully dealt with many Jedi and he will continue to do his work until we are finally safe from the dangerous threat any Jedi poses," the reporter said.

Siri looked at the vidscreen in horror to see the image of an intimidating figure shrouded in black. This 'Lord Vader' was humanoid, but as the head was covered by a strange looking mask; it was hard to tell if he was human, alien, or even a droid. As terrible as this was, the worst part was he wore a lightsaber on his belt.

She remembered back to the time of the Naboo crisis, there had been a Sith then who murdered Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Could Vader be another Sith that had been hiding in the shadows until Sidious made his move? Or…she pausing thinking of another alternative. Could Vader be a fallen Jedi?


	8. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 7**

As if Siri didn't have enough problems, she was still sick. Ryssa being the friendly and motherly person that she was grew very concerned. Siri was really starting to doubt now that it was just some random bug that she received when coming to Valinor, but rather it was something that wasn't about to go away any time soon.

Siri was very hesitant, however, about going to see a healer. They would do a retinal scan on her and they would have her records on hand, those that mark her as a fugitive Jedi. Luckily Ryssa had another option. The med center sold specialized kits that would take a sample of blood and would generally be able to determine what was wrong with you.

Bringing it home, Ryssa set up the kit and Siri felt a sharp pain as her finger was pricked. A few drops of her blood was spread on a slide and Ryssa watched the scanner as it tabulated the results.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Siri asked a minute later when she say Ryssa reading the sheet that told the scanner's results.

Ryssa's eyes met hers and she smiled. "Sera—you're pregnant!"

Siri's mouth dropped and she instantly paled. For perhaps one of the only times in her life, she was absolutely speechless. This couldn't be happening to her; she couldn't be pregnant. She was struggling daily to keep her identity a secret and to deal with her ever present grief. She now had to face the prospect of being a mother; something that terrified her.

"Congratulations," Ryssa said happily, but then she frowned slightly when she saw the horrified look of Siri's face. "What's wrong Sera?"

Siri still couldn't speak.

"I'm sure your husband would've been happy," Ryssa said softly.

--------------------

_Three Months Earlier_

_It was not something either of them had ever meant to happen, but they didn't regret it for one minute. The Clone Wars were such a perilous time that every time they had a mission together it was special to them. They never knew if it was their final moment together. _

_One particular mission turned out unlike anything they ever would've anticipated. For one thing it was supposed to be a very brief surveillance mission and the Council decided that Obi-Wan and Siri would be the ones to go. Unlike most of the Jedi tasks during the Clone Wars this was supposed to be one of the milder ones, but it turned out to be anything but._

_When they arrived on the planet Rato both Jedi were dressed as a merchant couple seeking to stop briefly for fuel and supplies. As they disembarked both Obi-Wan and Siri were on the lookout for anything suspicious as they were trying to determine whether there was a Separatist hold on the system or not. Almost immediately they both sensed a disturbance in the Force._

_"Obi-Wan," Siri breathed quietly to her companion without even looking at him. "Twenty meters back are two men following." _

_The other Jedi made no reaction whatsoever, but he indicated with his eyes __a__ alleyway to his right. Siri darted __inside,__ and Obi-Wan quickly moved through the crowd and disappeared. She realized immediately that the alley was a complete dead end. So she stopped and __waited,__ her h__and rest on her lightsaber hilt_

_A minute later she saw the two who had been following them walk into the alley and Siri could see now that both of them were armed with blasters. Both of them were shrouded in black cloaks that left her no hint as to whether they were human, alien or something else. They opened fire immediately._

_Within seconds she had already deflected their fire back towards them. She watched as the blaster bolts struck them and then to her utter surprise they burned through the cloaks revealed a hard metal surface and the bolts were deflected back at her. _

_It was all she could do to defend herself as they kept firing. She vaguely wondered where Obi-Wan went for he was supposed to double back and catch these droid assassins off guard. Their __question was answered at least, the Separatists were on Rato, but Siri had little time to ponder the implications. She needed to escape and so she walked forward deflecting fire as she went. Just about any droid could be reduced to rubble with a lightsaber. _

_Before she got very far Siri suddenly heard something coming down the alley, and her blood nearly went cold. Any Jedi knew the sound of a rolling droideka and it was for good reason they escaped as soon as they encountered one of these fearsome droids. It was pretty much folly to try and engage one in battle. Not only were their twin blasters deadly but their shields could deflect a lightsaber blade._

_"Freeze Jedi," __came__ the automated voice from one of the assassin droids. "Put your weapon on the ground."_

_Siri sighed, and disengaged her lightsaber. Obi-Wan would be getting an earful about this but then again he could be in trouble himself. She didn't like parting from her lightsaber, but she had no opportunity of escape now._

_The droids came forward and put her in stuncuffs before marching her out of the alley and into the street. She looked around with out appearing to and grew increasingly nervous when she saw billowing black smoke coming from the direction of the docking bay._

_Besides the explosion, Siri was unnerved to realize that the once busy streets of a few __few__ minutes earlier were now totally deserted. The droids stopped suddenly and their blasters were in a firing position instantly. Siri stretched out with the Force and it was only then that she realized that Obi-Wan __was__ lying in wait not far ahead._

_"Come out where we can see you, Jedi!" one of the droids commanded._

_"A droid with enhanced senses, now that is unheard of," came a sarcastic tone that Siri knew instantly was Obi-Wan's. He slowly moved from behind the bush he'd been hiding behind and Siri gasped when she saw him._

_He looked as if he'd been roasted on a spit. For he had a number of burns on his body; was shirtless, and covered in soot. Siri couldn't recall ever seeing her friend in such a state before; he was always well groomed and modest._

_Obi-Wan didn't meet her eyes, but looked at the droids walking forward. _

_"Let me guess," he said rolling his eyes. "I'm your prisoner now too."_

_"Precisely," said the droid, stepping forward with a pair of stun cuffs. _

_In the blink of an eye, however, the droid in question was decapitated. And before the other droid could react, it too was turned a smoking pile of metal. Then Obi-Wan turned his attention on the droidekas. Both of were rolling swiftly coming to meet him, but right when their shield generators were activated, he knocked them over with a push with the Force. _

_The shields shorted out in the next moment and then Obi-Wan quickly took them both out. Then he turned off his lightsaber and returned to Siri._

_"I know you have questions," he said softly. "But let's find shelter first."_

_Siri nodded and they quickly moved to find a place to stay for the night. After a long careful search they found a spot to stay for the night where the innkeeper asked no questions. Once they arrived to their modest quarters Siri turned to Obi-Wan._

_"What happened, Kenobi?" she asked._

_"I was going to double back on those assassin droids but there were more than we spotted and I was ambushed in the street. They captured me and were taking me to the docking bay where I would be sent to a prison world for questioning. But I fought them and escaped. I figured that the same thing was happening to you, so I thought it might be a good thing to get to the transport and try to find you from the sky," Obi-Wan explained._

_"And?"__ Siri asked impatiently._

_"It was rigged to explode," Obi-Wan replied sourly. "I barely escaped the blast. After that I went to find you, and you know the rest."_

_Siri smiled gently. "You were lucky to survive, Master Kenobi," she said teasingly._

_Obi-Wan frowned. "You know I hate it when you call me that. It makes me feel old and I really don't feel worthy of the title."_

_Siri rolled her eyes. __"Always so humble, Obi-Wan."_

_"I do my best," he answered, but then hissed in pain as she touched a red burn on his chest. _

_"You really should be put in a bacta tank," Siri said studying the wound closer. Then she applied a bacta patch to the infected area. "But I suppose this will have to do."_

_"It already feels much better," he said with a grin. _

_Siri went back to work in covering the various burns and cuts with bandages, but her breath hitched looking at his chest. He certainly had been hiding quite the physique underneath those Jedi robes. Physically fit was an understatement in Obi-Wan's case._

_Emotions started to rise in Siri that she couldn't comprehend right away. There was a time when they were in love, but the Jedi lifestyle wouldn't permit them to be together. The feelings had evaporated over times and she felt as if it was a dream she once had. But she realized with startling clarity that they never had disappeared after all; instead they grew. Siri Tachi was still madly in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Her hands where still on his chest, and when she noticed, Siri pulled away blushing. But Obi-Wan grabbed them gently, rubbing his callused thumb over her knuckles. The look he suddenly gave her, made __Siri's__ pulse begin to race and she was getting close to losing all sense of control._

_Obi-Wan smiled gently, and drew closer to her. Siri felt his warm breath on her cheek and in the next second his lips were on hers. It was what she always imagined kissing Obi-Wan would be like; gentle yet passionate. Here they were two people forced to stay apart and yet their love had never tarnished._

_Siri felt __goosebumps__ rising up her arm and for a split second she considered ending their __kiss,__ and pretending nothing ever happened. That would be the right thing to do after all; what they promised to do once. But how could something that felt so right, be wrong? Siri threw caution to the wind and Obi-Wan took her to the stars and back._

_Later Siri watched Obi-Wan resting next to her, feeling sad that their time together was almost over. There was a war going on and every Jedi was needed, especially Obi-Wan. While Siri had become a Jedi Knight and was confident doing undercover mission__s__; he was a member of the Jedi Council and served as General over vast armies of clones. If they were to meet again; it would not be for a very long time._

_Siri bent down and kissed his cheek and smiled. At least, she thought sadly. We had this moment together._

_--------------------_

"I'm so sorry if I sounded unsympathetic," Ryssa said looking at Siri worried. "I have no control over my tongue I'm afraid. I shouldn't have mentioned your husband; I know how bad that hurts."

Siri sighed. "No, it's alright." She replied, forcing a wry smile. Thinking about the strict Jedi who she had long ago fallen in love with, she spoke again. "He would definitely be surprised to say the least."

"Well a child is such a blessing, you are so lucky," Ryssa said kindly.

Siri's fears surfaced again and she looked down, not meeting her friend's gaze. "I realize that this is quite the inconvenience for you, and I will find my own place."

Ryssa looked insulted. "What?! Sera, don't even think about it. I'm more than happy to have you and your child stay here, I love babies and you WILL need a babysitter sometime."

Once more the older woman totally surprised Siri and she hugged her friend gratefully. "I can't ever repay you for all your kindness, but you have my endless gratitude."

"Don't mention it," Ryssa replied then glanced at her chrono. "Oh look at the time. I work in ten minutes. We'll talk later Sera and once more congratulations."

She watched the older woman exiting quickly, leaving Siri with her thoughts. She was still scared about this whole situation, but she knew it could work. The child would never know its true heritage nor its father, but she knew one thing without a doubt. Siri would do everything in her power to shield her baby from the Empire; even if it cost her life. _And hopefully_, she thought sadly. _It will never come to that._


	9. Chapter 8

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 8**

The following day when Siri awoke she was incredibly comfortable in just relaxing with her eyes closed. Though her mind was still waking up, she recalled the fact that she didn't have to work at the Bistro until much later in the day. Excited by this, Siri began thinking about what she would do until then. Deep in her musings, she didn't even recall the events of the previous day, until her stomach rudely decided that it would bother her.

Siri got up and stood up, feeling dizzy and extremely nauseous. She ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could and just made it before she made a contribution to the fresher. It was at this time that Siri remembered the fact that she was pregnant.

All her happy thoughts about relaxing today were suddenly soured as she pondered her

depressing situation once again. She didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby; Siri couldn't even recall visiting the Temple's crèche after she moved out of it. Once the baby was born it would completely rely on Siri for everything and she was just barely able to take care of herself.

_Obi-Wan_, she thought grimly. _Look what you did to me. I'm having your baby, and you're nowhere to be found. _She tried to imagine the look of shock on his face if she ever told him, and she grinned. It would be absolutely priceless...If he were still alive._ I wonder if the baby will have his eyes. _

Siri knew that it would be six months until her baby arrived, and until then she would be forced to endure all sorts of physical changes. She had always prided herself on being active and fit, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be so bloated that walking would be a chore. And then of course was the whole giving labor part; she wasn't looking forward to that.

Hours later when Siri was at the Bistro; she found it very hard to concentrate on work. She couldn't stop thinking about her baby, and the bad thing was that the customers seemed to notice how distracted she was. They were as incorrigible as ever before and her tips were unfortunately smaller than usual.

And then to make things worse Leeta was working that night. The Twi'lek knew something was up at once and fed on Siri's misery.

"Sera, you know that you are actually supposed to be working, right?" Leeta asked, as Sera stopped for a moment to take a quick drink of water.

"Is it a crime to stop myself from dehydrating?" Siri responded nastier than she intended. But then again, Leeta deserved it.

* * *

"Yes, when your customers are out of caf," Leeta replied with a sneer.

"And YOU were just out there with a full pot of caf!" Sera exclaimed pointing at the offending item with her finger. "Most waitresses would be happy to fill up the glasses of any customer, not just their own. I just assumed that it wouldn't be too much of a problem to walk a few more feet and fill my customers' glasses Guess I was wrong!"

Leeta's face hardened and Siri was sure that if she were human it would've turned beet red. "Get over it," the Twi'lek replied angrily.

"Why should I even put up with you Leeta?" Siri asked. "I'm SICK of putting up with your childish games!"

"Too bad," Leeta forced, looking more furious by the second if that were possible.

"What is going on here?" boomed the loud voice of Silas Tyree.

"Sera is giving me attitude," said Leeta.

"Knock it off Sera, and get back to work!" Silas roared angrily.

This was the final straw for Siri, and she was done putting up with Leeta's shenanigans. "I quit!" she declared. And with that she took off her apron and handed that and her datapad to a speechless Silas. Then she walked right out the back, without even looking back.

"Good riddance," she muttered under her breath.


	10. Chapter 9

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

"Sera, what happened?" Ryssa asked concerned when Siri walked in absolutely furious.

"I quit," she said. "Leeta killed my last nerve."

Ryssa sighed in frustration. "I don't understand why she always thinks she is superior to everyone, but this has got to stop. Let me guess, Silas agreed with her."

Siri nodded.

"He really doesn't understand what goes on in his own restaurant," Ryssa complained.

"Don't worry, I'm going to fix this."

"What?" Siri asked confused.

"I'm going to have a conversation with our dear boss," Ryssa explained, and before Sera could say another word she walked right out the door.

Siri was left to ponder her situation yet again. Stress wouldn't be good for the baby, so she calmed herself with Jedi meditation. The Force was a comfort, granted one she fear relying on ever again. And it would be dangerous should someone, that Darth Vader guy especially, were to sense her presence in the Force. Still it served it's purpose and she felt incredibly relaxed.

Back at the Jedi Temple she would always go into a strenuous workout after meditating. It would help her think and it was a precious moment where she was fully in tuned with the Force. She sighed and thought about her lightsaber hidden under a loose piece of duracrete in her floor.

She didn't want to have it in the house at all, because it would put them both at risk if the Empire decided to search the home. Yet Siri needed to have it close by, and it comforted her knowing she could access it if she needed to.

Slowly she removed the cylinder from its hiding space, and she turned it in her hands. The instrument was imperfect, there were nicks and scratches all over it, yet it felt wholly comfortable in her hands. As it had been the day she first created her weapon.

Just holding it made tears well up in her eyes, and she had to blink several times to stop it. The memories and emotions her saber represented were strong, and it prompted her to ignite the blade. Her violet colored saber hummed and she moved it from side to side, hearing the familiar change in frequency as she did so.

* * *

A split second later she remembered the danger of being caught, but she was in her room with the shades drawn and the doors locked. Even with the Empire controlling everything on the planet, she still had some privacy. Smiling, Siri fell into the Force and for the first time since Order 66 she felt at peace.

"Sera!?" came a voice suddenly startling Siri so bad she nearly dropped her saber. She realized her mistake immediately, she had weakened her defenses so much that the worst possible thing happened; Ryssa knew her secret. The older woman stared at the lightsaber with a mixture of shock, curiosity and realization. Siri knelt and picked up her saber moving it back under her tunic.

"I will leave immediately," Siri said. "All I ask is that you don't tell anybody that you saw me, but if you don't I'll understand." She moved towards the door but stopped as Ryssa was blocking the way.

"What are you talking about?" Ryssa said in an almost hurt tone.

"I'm sure you must have realized…I'm a Jedi," Siri replied.

"Jedi have ALWAYS been welcome under my roof," Ryssa responded primly.

Siri was taken aback by this, but she shook her head sadly. "I was putting your life in danger before when you didn't know, but this is even worse. I can't bear to see the Empire kill you because you shielded a Jedi.

"And I could bear to send a pregnant woman out to fend for herself, especially when she's a Jedi," Ryssa declared. Then she smiled softly and spoke softer. "I had a daughter once who was a Jedi Padawan, but she died during the war and my husband not long after."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Siri said regretfully remembering all the Jedi lost. "So many died."

"But you survived," Ryssa said happily. "And that is truly remarkable given how thorough the Empire has been at purging the Jedi. It gives me hope to think that if you escaped, others might've too."

"I only escaped because at the time I was already undercover," Siri replied. "Everyone else was more exposed than me."

"And what is your real name?" Ryssa asked.

"Siri Tachi," she answered.

Ryssa nodded. "And since Jedi don't marry, may I ask who the father of your child is?"

Siri nodded, his image popping up in front of her eyes. She swallowed. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Ryssa gasped. "Why I've heard of him, he was in the Jedi Council, correct?"

"Yes," Siri replied. "But he never felt comfortable being on it."

"How long have you known him?" Ryssa asked.

"Forever, but I'm a few years younger than him so we were in different classes for a while at the Temple. He's changed so much over the years, but he was the best friend I've ever had," Siri said with a sort of smile on her face. It felt good to speak openly with someone.

"You love him," Ryssa pointed out.

"I do," Siri admitted. "But it wasn't allowed, so we parted for awhile. Then we were friends, good friends. I have a horrible feeling he's dead."

"Never give up hope," Ryssa said with a smile. "That Force that you Jedi trust so much may just lead you back to him some day."

Siri smiled back and wished that Ryssa was right, but she knew in her heart that it couldn't be true. Blinking back tears she decided it was time to change the subject. "I need to look for another job," she said with a sigh.

"Oh," Ryssa exclaimed suddenly. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I spoke with Silas, he's given you your job back.

"Really?" Siri asked skeptically.

"I simply told him was he really going to fire a hard working employee who only lashed out because her pregnancy hormones took over. I also told him that Leeta has been riding you since you arrived and it doesn't look good for an employer to take preference to one employee over another. After that he was willing to let you come back," Ryssa explained. "I hope you didn't mind me telling him you're pregnant."

Siri shook her head. "He'll find out soon enough anyway," she said. Then she gave her friend a hug. "Thank you Ryssa, you will never know how grateful I am."

Ryssa smiled. "I'm sure I do."


	11. Chapter 10

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 10**

The next several months flew by for Siri, and before she knew it her due date was right around the corner. As she was now on maternity leave, Siri was going absolutely stir crazy. She may not have been a huge fan of her work at the Bistro, but it was a distraction from the inevitable. She was terrified about the eminent birth of her child for so many reasons.

Siri still felt as though she would be an absolutely inadequate mother, not having her own mother's example to use. Ryssa often told Siri that it would come naturally once her baby was born, but she couldn't believe that. It was definitely going to be her greatest test ever, but at least Ryssa would be there to help her along.

Looking at the mirror, Siri frowned. She was absolutely huge; it was utterly astounding at how much space the baby took inside her. Siri never was self conscious about her looks, but now she was highly dismayed at how fat she'd become. At least on maternity leave she didn't have Leeta making snide comments and speculation about Siri's pregnancy.

Since Siri returned to the Bistro not a whole lot changed. Of course Leeta was her same old bitter self, but Siri also worked very hard at keeping her temper in check. She couldn't afford to have to find another job, especially when Ryssa worked so hard at getting her job back. When Siri didn't respond to Leeta's taunts, the twi-lek sulked, but still insulted Siri when she had the opportunity.

In the last couple of months Ryssa and Siri worked hard at making the room adjoining Siri's into an adequate nursery. Siri still didn't know the sex of the child, so they hadn't bought much in the way of clothing, but they were fully stocked on the essentials. The nursery was absolutely perfect, and she couldn't thank her friend enough.

She spent a great deal of time sitting in the nursery these days, just meditating and trying to sort out her complicated life. Siri didn't like just sitting still in the least, but knew she should take advantage for once the baby was born her energy would be drained caring for it. Still it bothered her that she couldn't even perform the basic Jedi exercises she'd done for years because her large stomach wouldn't cooperate.

One day when Siri was in the nursery folding and organizing the baby's cloths for what had to be the millionth time, when she felt it. A slow cramping pain that slowly grew sharper before disappearing. Siri assumed it had to have been indigestion, until she felt it again. Then she knew without a doubt that the moment she'd been dreading for months was now at hand, Siri was going into labor.

It had been twelve hours...twelve miserably painful hours. Never before had Siri dealt with so much pain, and her patience had disappeared hours ago. She had cursed in every way imaginable 

and what frustrated Siri more was that Obi-Wan wasn't there for her to yell at. Ryssa ended up hearing every one of Siri's rants, but she never left her friend's side.

Since it was be way too risky for a fugitive Jedi like Siri to enter an Imperial run med-center, Siri was having her child at home. As Ryssa once had a baby herself, she proved to be a most excellent midwife. And they also had the assistance of a med droid Ryssa purchased. So far there had been no complications during Siri's labor and Ryssa constantly encouraged her friend.

"You're almost there," Ryssa said giving Siri a grin and wiping some of the sweat off Siri's brow with a cool cloth.

"I sure hope so!" Siri exclaimed more agitated than she intended. "I'm SO over this having labor thing."

Ryssa chuckled. "Would you believe that some women are in labor for up to twenty four hours? And that's just humans."

Siri shuddered. "Don't scare me." Then she suddenly winced as yet another huge contraction wracked her body. "Sithspit!"

"I see the head Siri," Ryssa said a minute later. "Just one or two big pushes and your baby is born."

"Thank the Force!" Siri exclaimed. And then she let out a muted scream as she pushed as hard as she could. Seconds later the wail of a baby was heard, her baby, Obi-Wan's baby.

"It's a boy!" Ryssa announced. And not long after she delivered the baby to his very worn out mother.

Siri was overwhelmed when she saw him; her son was absolutely perfect from head to toe. But Siri's first thought was that he had Obi-Wan's blue green eyes. Not to mention that his whole facial structure looked just like his father, but he did have a tuff of Siri's blonde hair on the top of his tiny head. Instantly Siri felt utterly devoted to her son, the maternal instincts she thought were non existent were there in full force from the moment she looked upon her son.

Siri could immediately tell that her son was Force sensitive, but of that she really never doubted. Being the son of two Jedi was a dangerous heritage right now, and Siri knew she would die to protect him if need be.

"What are you going to name him?" Ryssa asked suddenly, interrupting Siri's musings.

Siri looked up and smiled at her friend and then looked down at her son. Even with all the months of warning, she'd never thought of names for some reason and now she needed to make a decision. She couldn't name him after his father of course, nor after any other Jedi. After pondering for a minute, she finally made up her mind.

* * *

"Riyan," Siri said looking at Ryssa's reaction because Riyan was the name of Ryssa's deceased husband.

"But why?" Ryssa asked in surprise.

"You are the closest thing I have to a family," Siri admitted. "I want my baby to be named after someone special, and your husband must have been."

"He was," Ryssa said softly, tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm honored."

"Then it's settled," Siri said with a smile. "Riyan Tachi, but for now Riyan Ketaris." Then she bent her head down to where her son had fallen asleep in her arms. "Welcome to the world Riyan," she said softly kissing his forehead. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and I apologize this chapter is so late. I hope you like it!

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 11**

In a lonely corner of a desolate world, a weary man gazed up at the stars from the entryway of his hovel. There was a time when he dashed across the stories in an attempt to protect the galaxy. In the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like he'd done a poor job indeed.

Never in his wildest imaginings did the Jedi Master ever imagine that his best friend would end up killing Jedi and proclaiming an allegiance to a Sith Lord. The same Sith was once the supposed hope for the Republic as a Supreme Chancellor, and now he ruled supreme over this new Empire.

Obi-Wan only lived for one thing and that was to protect a small baby that could alter the course of the galaxy. Luke Skywalker could end up righting the wrongs of his father, but that was something that time would tell.

Hearing the telltale noises of banthas lowing, Obi-Wan moved inside the door and bolted it. Though he didn't fear Tusken Raiders, he also didn't want to be caught unaware by one. Obi-Wan sat down in a chair and looked around at his tiny home. It really wasn't much to look at. He made the place moderately comfortable, and he liked it well enough.

His eyes were drawn instantly to one particular item, his lightsaber. For so many years he proudly wielded it and now he couldn't display it in public without being arrested. Granted he lived on a backwater world where the Empire was heavily present, but spies were everywhere.

As he gazed at his weapon, a small grin came unheeding to his face as he remembered all the good times he spent sparring. As a young Padawan he had problems winning engagements with other Jedi, but as he grew so did his ability with his blade. Still there was one person who always managed to beat him…Siri.

Obi-Wan struggled with his emotions that surged when he thought of her. She constantly bickered with him, aggravated him like no other, yet he was head over heels with her. They were the most unlikely pair of best friends, but Obi-Wan was quite sure that he loved her.

"_Dead,"_ he thought sadly. For he knew that Siri didn't survive Order 66 either. As far as Obi-Wan knew, he and Yoda were the only ones that made it. He couldn't bear the thought that she was dead, but at the same time he never wanted to get his hopes up. It was useless in a time as this.

Suddenly Obi-Wan stood up with a start. Something just happened; there was a slight disturbance in the Force. The Jedi Master reached out, trying to identify the source. He couldn't figure it out, so he sat down once more. It was probably nothing good anyway.

Siri looked down at her one month old son and smiled as Riyan gave her one of his all too adorable baby grins. Though she'd never been around many babies, she'd never seen a happier one than her son. Never in Siri's wildest dreams would she have imagined that a child could bring her so much joy in life. Though she was busier than ever taking care of him, it was worth it by far.

In the first couple of weeks after Riyan's birth, Siri was utterly exhausted. The night feedings were a huge burden at first and Siri often napped as much as she could Feeding Riyan was also an adjustment. She found that her body had adapted during her pregnancy, and where she was once pretty flat on top her hormones had completely changed that.

Though she was still fairly strong, Siri was dismayed that she was loosing the level of fitness she always prided herself on. She may have no longer been a Jedi, but Siri didn't want to unable to fight if there came a need. So when Riyan took his afternoon nap, Siri found herself practicing katas.

Even when Siri was in another room of the house she could always tell how her son was. Riyan was such a bright beacon in the Force and Siri loved him dearly. When he cried, Siri could use the Force to comfort him for a time, and he always knew when his mother was there. They had an incredibly strong bond through the Force, and it was even stronger than the Master-Padawan bonds she'd shared with Adi and Ferus.

Everyday Siri found herself overwhelmed by how much Riyan reminded her of Obi-Wan, not in just his physical appearance, but by his personality. She found out very soon that the baby shared both her and Obi-Wan's stubbornness, but was also very calm most of the time. The baby seemed to carry serenity that Siri never acquired studying the Jedi Code her whole life.

Siri never wanted to part from her little boy, but she knew that her maternity leave was drawing to a close. The following day she would unfortunately return to the Bistro, and would be separated from her son for the first time since his birth. She had no desire to face unforgiving patrons or Leeta, but she knew in the end that she needed to work. She needed to help provide for her son. But that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.


	13. Chapter 12

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

If felt altogether strange for Siri to get up the following day and get ready for her return to work at the Bistro. Her feelings on the matter hadn't improved she was still majorly dreading working again. Especially because of the fact that Leeta was still there, and would probably harass her at least twice before the day was out. Siri could deal with taunts, but listening to then did make the day last longer.

When Siri was finished getting ready, she went to get her son. She and Ryssa took turns watching Riyan and never worked at the same time. Since Siri was relieving her friend, she was bringing her son along. Riyan seemed continuously curious about everything, and he smiled and cooed as soon as he saw his mother.

Siri kissed his cheek and spoke. "Yes, my big boy, we're going on a trip."

Glancing at her chrono, Siri put Riyan in his stroller and walked out the door. Valin was still the ever busy city, and no one took any notice of the mother wheeling her baby along the street. Siri pulled her shawl around her closer, it was just beginning to grow colder, and from what Ryssa had said Siri knew that a harsh winter was soon coming.

When they arrived at the Bistro, Siri immediately noticed it was different. She knew from what Ryssa said, that the building had undergone major renovations during her long maternity leave, but she never expected it would be done so fast. The tiny little restaurant had in fact doubled in size.

"Sera!" she heard the second she walked in. She turned to see Silas coming out from around the kitchen. "Welcome back," he said and then glanced at Riyan. "So this is your new little one."

Siri smiled. "It's good to see you too Silas, Yes, this is Riyan."

"It's good you're back Sera, we've really been shorthanded lately. The place has been busier than ever," he said.

"I've noticed," Siri replied.

"By the way, there are two new additions to the wait staff," Silas explained. Then he turned his head to yell. "Riema, Cale!"

Over walked a man and woman. The woman had long silver blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and gave off an air of condescension. The guy on the other hand seemed very friendly, with curly brown hair and eyes.

"Hi, you must be Sera," the man said quickly taking her hand in his. "I'm Cale Kopos," he said.

Siri nodded and smiled at the friendly stranger. "Sera Ketaris," she replied.

The other woman grimaced and looked annoyed. "Riema Jocle," she said shortly before leaving.

"Well now that you're all acquainted, let's get to work," Silas said joyfully, returning back to the kitchen.

Siri looked around and saw that Ryssa was at a nearby table, refilling cups of caf. When she was done, Ryssa immediately ran over to Siri.

"Hello," Ryssa said happily. "How's the little man?"

"Perfect," Siri said with a smile. "I think he misses his Auntie Ryssa."

Ryssa reached down and picked up the infant and held him close to her chest. "I missed him too," she said. Then she looked up to face her friend. "Have fun."

Siri nodded and kissed her son briefly. "I'll see you two later, bye." Then she turned and pulled on her apron and clocked in. She just at the point of learning which set of tables was hers, when Leeta decided to make her entrance.

"Kriff," the Twi'lek swore. "I was hoping I would never see you again."

"Believe me," Siri snapped. "The feeling is mutual."

"I heard you popped out a kid…always knew you were that type of person," Leeta commented.

Siri glared at her. "What type exactly?"

"Oh never mind," Leeta replied nastily. "I'm actually going to work now." Then the Twi'lek stalked off over to her tables.

Siri was fuming, absolutely furious at Leeta's words. She didn't know anything, how dare she mock it. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It would do no good to dwell on it because that would just make things so much worse.

* * *

A few hours later, Siri was frustrated to find that despite all her efforts to prevent it, her day had gone from bad to worse. First it seemed that with the new renovation, Silas had decided to expand the menu to include some very strange dishes that Siri had a hard time remembering. Leeta would come and periodically harass Siri about something ever hour or so, and to make things worse the new waitress Riema Jocle was Leeta's brand new sidekick.

Siri remained constantly busy her entire shift, and when she was finished she was growing very homesick. Having never been separated from Riyan was horrible, and she found that she couldn't stop thinking about how he was doing the whole time. She trusted Ryssa, but she was an overprotective mother and it didn't help that she was still considered a fugitive.

As Sera clocked out for the night, Leeta walked up at the same time.

"Of course you can't handle a longer shift," Leeta commented offhand. "You can't take the pressure."

Siri was just about to respond, when somebody else did it for her. "Chill Leeta, I don't think Sera did anything to deserve your abuse."

Sera turned her head curiously and glanced at the speaker who happened to be Cale Kopos.

Taking advantage of Siri's distraction, Leeta turned to leave whipping her lekku out behind her head. Siri's quick reflexes responded quickly, however, and she was able to duck.

"That was awfully rude," Cale commented.

"You've seen nothing yet," Siri replied. "Thanks."

"So I take it you've had to deal with her for awhile," Cale said.

Siri nodded. "Unfortunately. It was so nice not having to deal with her when I was on my maternity leave."

"Your son was cute," Cale said. "What's his name?"

"Riyan," Sera replied.

"After your husband?" Cale asked mildly.

"I'm not married," Siri replied, then remembered her false identity. "I was married, but my husband died during the Clone Wars. Riyan is named after a friend."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," Cale replied sympathetically. "That must have been very hard."

_You have no idea_, Siri thought. "Yes," she said. "He would've loved to meet his son."

Cale smiled. "Well, I better get back to work. It was nice talking with you."

"You too," Siri replied. "And thanks again."

"You're most welcome."


	14. Chapter 13

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

Siri looked at her chrono agitated and did her absolute best to try and control the nerves that were consuming her. Soon a med droid was going to arrive at her home to give Riyan his physical, vaccinations and to take some blood samples. It was the latter that had her extra concerned.

It was standard procedure to do midichlorian counts on all younglings, even when the Republic still stood and now the Empire used this for their own nefarious plans. Rumors were already spreading that kids with high counts were taken by the Empire and forced to join their cause. Siri would die before she let this happen to Riyan. The baby was sure to have a very high midichlorian count of course with two Jedi parents, and would most certainly endanger her own life.

As Siri didn't want to be on the run from the Empire with a baby, she had to find a way to trick the system. Luckily she still remembered a time when she was very adept at reprogramming droids, especially during the time when she was working for the slaver Krayn. Sure she was never an Anakin Skywalker with mechanics, but she was very capable. Siri had a good plan, she just hoped it would work.

* * *

"I'm MD 516. I'm here to perform the medical evaluation on Ketaris, Riyan," the droid droned in a monotone.

"Right this way," Siri replied leading the droid to the living room. Then she went and retrieved Riyan who smiled up at her happily since he'd just woken from his nap. She hoisted him up gently into her arms and went to sit down besides Ryssa who was looking at the droid curiously.

"This is Riyan," Siri told the droid.

The med droid spoke quickly as it examined the baby. "Human male child in perfect health, and approximately 34 standard days old. Will now receive mandatory blood screenings and vaccinations."

Siri hated watching how the droid pricked her son with a hypo without any warming, causing Riyan to cry from the pain. Siri did her best to console her son, and tried to keep him still so the droid wouldn't accidently inflict anymore damage than it already was. After it gave Riyan his vaccinations, the droid pricked the boy quickly to get a reading of his blood type and of course a midichlorian count.

When the droid was finished, Siri quickly handed her son to Ryssa and stood up.

"Your son's results will be commed to you in a couple days," the droid said as it turned to leave. The second it did, Siri moved into action. She quickly placed a restrained bolt on the back of the droid, forcing it to stop in its tracks. Then she deactivated it within seconds.

Over the course of many years Siri had become quite proficient in reprogramming droids. She first learned it when she was undercover working for the slaver Krayn, and now she called upon those skills. She would never be an Anakin Skywalker when it came to mechanics, but she was absolutely positive this was one thing she could do. Her son's life counted on it.

She bypassed the installed Imperial security measures that were supposed to prevent tampering, and she dug her way into its main memory banks. It took a little bit of work to dig up Riyan's results, but once she was there it was easy to alter the midichlorian count. When she was finished Siri made sure to leave no trace of her actions and quickly pulled the restraining bolt off the droid before reactivating it.

"Your son's results will be commed to you in a couple days," the droid repeated, as if nothing happened. "The Empire thanks you for your time and patience." And finally the droid left.

Siri let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Did it work?" Ryssa asked.

Siri nodded. "Yes," she replied. "We are safe."

* * *

In the few weeks since Siri met Cale, they'd become fast friends. Whenever they worked together he always was able to put a smile on Siri's face no matter how stressful work could be for them both. And then there was Leeta, Cale absolutely refused to see Siri being treated so horribly by Leeta, he was always there to defend her no matter what. Because of this the Twi'lek learned to keep her distance from Siri any time he was around.

Siri was used to defending herself and told Cale this, but he was still adamant about protecting her and eventually she dropped it. Having someone looking out for her was definitely a pleasant change. And to be quite honest with herself Siri knew she needed all the help she could get.

On one particularly busy day when Cale was off duty and Ryssa was home looking after Riyan, Siri had one of her worst days ever.

"Sera, you've been sat for the past ten minutes." Riema said as she walked past carrying a full container of caf.

"My tables are all accounted for," Siri replied, annoyed glancing at the floor plan. "That's your table."

Riema shook her head. "That floor plan is out of date, and you better take that table. They look pretty upset already."

Siri sighed as she walked over to the table. This wasn't the first time, Leeta and Riema messed with the floor plan in order to throw her off, and Siri was sure it would be the last time. Her table, a party of eight were all Twi'leks and all looked very disgruntled.

"It's about time we had some service," a male said.

"I apologize for the mix up," Siri said, putting on her best fake smile. "I'm Sera and I'll be taking care of you."

"Well don't expect a tip," commented an older female glaring at Siri. "There is already no chance of redeeming this night."

Siri didn't know if it was just that this woman was a Twi'lek or because of her rudeness, but she strongly reminded Siri of Leeta. Why couldn't there be more Twi'leks like the Jedi Aayla Secura?

"We'll all have caf," the woman commented. "And make sure it's actually fresh."

This was the start of the worst table Siri ever had the displeasure to serve in her entire short career as a waitress. First off their caf wasn't hot enough, so she had to make some more, and then when their food arrived of course something was wrong with their meals. Siri was running back and forth nonstop, when she returned with something they needed, one of the Twi'leks would ask for something else. And to top it all off the cruel woman asked to see Silas, who ended up giving them all their meals for free.

But this still wasn't the worst part, that came when she saw the name scrawled on the receipt: _Colton_.

"I see you've met my family," Leeta commented looking over Siri's shoulder with a smirk. "Your new little friend isn't always going to be able to protect you."

* * *

Siri was incredibly relieved to clock out that evening. She was still upset about what transpired before and she knew that nothing would calm her down more than going home to see Riyan.

"Sera?" came a concerned voice.

"Cale?" she asked looking up to see her new friend standing in front of her looking very concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my check," Cale answered. "You look upset, what did Leeta do?"

"Nothing," Siri replied. "It was just a rough day."

Cale smiled gently. "Then you must allow me to take you out for some caf."

"There is caf here," Siri replied.

"Yes, but I know a place where the atmosphere is better," Cale said.

Siri sighed. "I don't know, I need to get home."

"You could use a break Sera," he pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Siri said with a smile as she left with Cale.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I apologize to my loyal readers for the huge delay in updating this, life has been crazy lately. Thanks to you all for being so patient with me.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 14**

Over the following few weeks, Siri found herself going out for cups of caf with Cale much more frequently. At first it was all very light, telling stories and sharing their dreams and aspirations. The whole time Siri was doing something that she'd never cared about before, choosing her words carefully. She liked Cale, but she was determined not to get too close.

Cale as it turned out was married once before, but his wife divorced him during the war. He admitted that he and his wife never were truly compatible for each other and the stress of the war brought their relationship to their breaking point. He was studying to be a medic and had been for a few years now. And Valinor had some of the best physicians in the galaxy and that is what brought him in the first place.

Siri constantly found herself making up stories to tell Cale. Either that or she would end up tweaking tales of her life at the Temple with obviously huge changes. Cale was curious to know about her husband, and Siri found that the hardest part. She didn't want to be reminded of Obi-Wan, yet it seemed his presence was everywhere. Every moment she looked in her son's eyes, the mentions of Jedi on the holonet, and questions about her "husband" all were hard to take to varying degrees.

"And then…she started the hydromop!" Cale exclaimed revealing the punch line of his tale.

Siri soon found herself laughing heartily, something she hadn't done for a very long time. "That's horrible," she replied. "Did it get out of control?"

"That's putting it mildly," Cale answered, grinning. "Let's just say we got a maid after that."

Siri clapped. "Great story," she said.

"Thank you," Cale replied giving a mock bow. "I'll be back on Monday."

Siri wiped the tears out of her eyes that formed because she'd laughed too hard. "That really cheered me up."

"I knew you needed to laugh after what the evil twosome put you through today," Cale admitted.

Siri sighed. "Yes, it was bad today. I'm just thankful I have tomorrow off, I miss Riyan."

"So how's he doing?" Cale asked.

"Wonderfully," Siri said proudly. "He's getting bigger everyday and yesterday he lifted his head for the first time."

"That's excellent," Cale said. "He's a very lucky boy."

"I know he is," Siri replied with a small grin.

"So," Cale started. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"But we are out," Siri commented looking around the tiny restaurant they were in.

"We are," Cale agreed. "But we're out as two friends. What I want is…well to go out on a REAL date with you. Flowers, dinner, holovid, the whole deal."

Siri was absolutely speechless, never in her entire life had she been asked out on a date. It was a bit unnerving and slightly scary, but at the same time she felt honored he would ask her. But it only took a moment before her motherly protective instinct sprung up, she would put Cale in danger if she got to close to him.

"I don't know," Siri replied honestly.

"It would be fun," Cale pleaded. "I promise you that."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun," Siri answered. "I just don't know if I should."

It was at this moment that her comlink signaled. "I got to go. I will talk to you tomorrow," Siri said. "Sorry."

"My offer still stands," Cale replied smiling, before Siri turned and left the shop.

"Ryssa? What's wrong?" Siri asked once she was outside.

"Don't worry Siri, not everything is a crisis," Ryssa replied. "I was just calling to see when you were coming home. I think Riyan misses you."

"I will be back soon," Siri answered, closing the connection and hurrying home.

Siri parted from her son on more than one occasions, and every single time she returned it was as if she could never put Riyan down. It was these moments that were the sole highlight in Siri's life. Having her son was the best thing that ever happened to her, much better than even her Knighting. It wasn't the first time she wished that she never had to work.

"How was work?" Ryssa said, walking into the room and smiling when she saw Riyan happily in his mother's arms.

"Horrible," Siri admitted. "And Cale took me out for caf afterwards."

"Really?" Ryssa replied interested. "You and Cale are spending quite a bit of time together lately."

"He's just a friend," Siri defended. "Though he did ask me out on a date today."

"He did?" Ryssa said in surprise. "That's wonderful, you accepted, right?"

"No," Siri answered. "I can't. First off its way too dangerous, secondly I have a son and thirdly I almost feel Obi-Wan's disapproval."

"As for your first point, you've lived with this danger for well over a year now and everyone is perfectly safe," Ryssa replied. "Your second point is just an excuse Siri, really. You deserve happiness and if Cale will provide that then how could you argue. You are a terrific mother Siri, and for all you know having a man in Riyan's life would be good for him."

Siri sighed, but she didn't speak and so Ryssa continued.

"And thirdly. Don't you think Obi-Wan would want you to be happy, and not be hindered by his death?"

Siri giggled slightly and looked down at Riyan. "Obi-Wan was so stubborn I think I'll always be haunted by him. But I see your point, and I suppose one date couldn't hurt."

She stood up and carefully passed him to Ryssa's waiting arms. "It seems I have a call to make."


	16. Chapter 15

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 15**

The following night, Siri felt incredibly uncomfortable. Her life had flown past so quickly already, and in a few short years she would already be forty. And in all that time she'd never once gone on a date. Not a real date at least, there had been times when she'd shared meals with Obi-Wan, but most of the time they were strictly professional. And of course, Siri still didn't care for modern fashions.

Ryssa nearly emptied the contents of her closet in order to help Siri find something suitable to wear. Siri wanted to go casual, after all Cale knew what she looked like, but Ryssa insisted she dress up. And this is yet another reason Siri felt so uncomfortable right before leaving for her first date.

She was actually wearing a dress and that was the most annoying part of it. Sure Siri got her figure back after Riyan was born, but she preferred to show as little skin as possible. She was wearing a strapless black dress that was cut off just before her knees. It strongly reminded her of the time that she, Ferus, Obi-Wan and Anakin disguised themselves as a crime gang known as the Slams. At the time Siri was forced to wear the most revealing gowns ever. She was grateful that this dress was a bit more sensible, albeit still something she wasn't used to.

To combat her nerves, Siri went to look in on Riyan. The little boy was sleeping, looking angelic sucking his pacifier as he slept. Suddenly Siri wanted to call the entire thing off, and spend the night with her son. But then she did get dressed up, it wouldn't be very courteous to stand him up. And then the bell rang.

Siri walked out into the main room where Ryssa was speaking with Cale, who looked up the moment she walked in.

"Sera, you look lovely," Cale said, smiling.

"You look nice too," Siri replied looking at his dark slacks and jacket.

"Shall we?" Cale asked, offering his arm.

Siri took it.

* * *

The date turned out to be nice; at least Siri was enjoying herself. Cale was a true gentleman in every sense of the word. He pulled out her chair for her, paid for everything and was genuinely sweet. Basically the talked throughout the entire evening, and it went from small talk to a much more serious discussion.

Siri felt that her connection to Cale was growing, and the friendship they had was able to expand on several new levels during the course of their date. But all too soon it was time to leave.

"I had a great night," Siri said, flashing a smile at Cale as he walked her to the doorstep.

"Me too," Cale replied. "We should do it again sometime."

"I would like that," Siri said, about to turn back towards her home. But before she moved, Cale was leaning forward.

_Force, is he going to?_ Siri thought, and she was answered a moment later when Cale's lips brushed against hers. He held it there for a moment and then pulled away.

Cale grinned. "See you at work tomorrow." Then he hurried back to his transport, leaving a speechless Siri behind.

Yes it wasn't the first time she'd been kissed, but this was very different than those. She remembered the heated kisses shared with Obi-Wan, tonight's kiss with paled in comparison. But she had to be fair, she'd only known Cale for a few short months, and Obi-Wan was always in her life.

_There's something else._ Siri told herself. It's as if there wasn't a spark when she kissed him, nothing that made her want to keep kissing him. No chemistry, that had to be it. She felt as though Cale was really more of a friend, and not a potential love interest. _Well, I'm going to have to tell him._ Siri made a decision. She would tell him the next day.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

He kissed her. "I love you. Ever since the day I've met you, I've wanted to be with you."

Siri smiled, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, he silenced her with a hand over her lips.

"Please let me continue. I want to take care of you and Riyan, provide a home for you. I know that you both will fill the emptiness in my heart.

Then Cale moved down to one knee. _"Sera Ketaris, will you marry me?"_


	17. Chapter 16

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 16**

Siri froze, hardly daring to believe the words that had just been spoken. Was she really just proposed to or was this a dream? Certainly the thought of marrying Cale never crossed her mind, though she did think very highly of him. _How did everything spin so far out of control?_ She wondered.

She remembered the night they shared their first date so many months ago and how she had every intention of telling Cale the truth. To be quite honestly she didn't love him, at least not in the way he loved her. He was a good friend and she cared for him as she might a brother. But there never was any chemistry between them, and Siri doubted they ever would be.

After her date, she and Ryssa shared a long conversation and Siri told her about her true feelings for Cale.

"_The truth is, there really wasn't much of a spark between us," Siri had explained._

"_Really?" Ryssa asked._

"_Yes," Siri replied. "He kissed me, and I felt nothing. I don't think I should go on another date with him."_

_Ryssa chuckled lightly. "Oh Siri, don't you realize that sometimes the sparks aren't there instantaneously?"_

_Siri sighed. "I haven't had enough relationships to judge that."_

"_My late husband, Riyan and I are one example. We only felt a brother and sister like affection for each other for years. It wasn't until much later that we realized we'd slowly fallen in love with one another."_

"_Do you think that could happen with Cale?" Siri asked._

"_I don't presume to know everything. You are the former Jedi," Ryssa teased gently._

"_The Force is quiet on the subject," Siri admitted. She was quiet for a moment before speaking once more. _

"_I think," she started. "I will give him another chance."_

In the months that followed they continued to date and while Siri's friendship with Cale grew, the sparks did not. But the truth was that he really cared for her and Riyan and that in itself was quite endearing to Siri. So she never told him her true feelings, and now here she was the echo of his question still sharp in her ear.

"Cale," Siri said with a smile. "I really don't know what to say."

"Please say yes," he pleaded softly.

Siri knew that there was a large chance that she would never truly love him. She also knew that he was so good with Riyan. Her son never seemed to mind Cale much, and the boy would need a father figure when he grew up. Siri didn't fear that her cover would be blown and getting married would help cover the fact.

Siri looked down at Cale and smiled. "Yes," she said. "I'll marry you." As her fiancé pulled her into a deep kiss one thought rose in her head. _Is this a mistake?_

* * *

Ryssa was ecstatic when she heard the news of Siri's proposal and instantly went into wedding planner mode. Siri insisted on not making a very big deal of it, that she wanted the ceremony to be quiet and small. Ryssa agreed, but still wanted to plan out what remained to the very last detail. From the time of their engagement, Siri and Cale decided they would be married in two months.

At work Siri received some flak from Leeta and Riema, but really she could care less. Working at the Bistro was just as much of a burden as ever, but Siri'd fallen into her stride and very little took her over the edges these days. Perhaps being a mother had something to do with that, she'd realized that while rewarding, parenting could be the most frustrating job ever.

Siri spent every moment she could with little Riyan. He was now eight months old and just walked for the first time a week before delighting Siri to no end. She happened to be home when it happened. He'd been clinging to the furniture for months and when a bug landed on him, it scared little Riyan enough to walk to his mother.

His Force sensitivity was noticeable sometimes as well, but whenever Siri realized him using the Force, she was quick to stop whatever he happened to be doing at the time. Riyan was also talking now, granted in garbled baby speech, but there were times when Siri was positive that he understood her.

* * *

It was two days before the wedding, and Siri was finishing her shift at the Bistro. She was taking the next two weeks off from work. Not only to get ready for the wedding, but to move herself and Riyan into their new home with Cale. It was one of those days where the time didn't seem to pass quickly enough and Siri was growing very impatient.

It was ten minutes before close and Siri was almost done with all her work. All of her customers were gone for the night and she was counting down the minutes until she was free. When someone walked in.

"Looks like you got another one," Leeta mocked, knowing how annoyed it would make Siri. Then the Twi'lek walked out the door. Siri went over to the newcomer, a man with a hood pulled up over his eyes.

"Hi, welcome to the Galaxy Bistro, can I get you some caf?" she greeted.

The man was silent, but then slowly looked up. He gasped. "Siri?" he whispered.

Siri looked in his eyes, and thought for a moment she was looking at a ghost. She never expecting to see him ever again, but here he was. "Ferus," she breathed.

* * *

AN: There you go, I hope you guys liked this and I apologize for another cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm always grateful for any feedback.


	18. Chapter 17

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 17**

"You're alive," Ferus said a little louder.

Siri nodded and scribbled her address on a sheet of paper. "We can't talk here, come here in an hour."

Ferus took it, stood and walked out of the Bistro while Siri hurriedly finished her work and went home as fast as she could. She was absolutely stunned to see Ferus again. He was once her Padawan before he left the Jedi Order and went on his own path. Since that day Siri had never fully recovered, and couldn't bear the thought of taking on another apprentice after what happened with the first.

_What is he doing on Valinor?_ She wondered. But of course that wasn't her only question. To see a face from the past made it feel as if her past life wasn't just a dream, but reality once more. As soon as she arrived home, Siri looked in on Riyan to see that he was sleeping. Ryssa's door was closed and so she assumed her friend was sleeping as well. Perfect for having a long conversation with an old friend.

Soon enough the bell rang and Siri opened the door to see Ferus back. She quickly ushered him inside before giving him a hug.

"I'm truly amazed to see you alive, Mas—Siri," Ferus said with a smile, as he pulled down his hood.

Siri almost couldn't recognize him anymore, for Ferus appearance was very different than she remembered. He used to be a very well groomed Padawan, with not a hair out of place. Now his hair was wild, and he looked worn and tired, but then most people looked that way these days.

"How did you escape Order 66?" Ferus asked.

"So that's what it was called," Siri said. "I was undercover at the time. I escaped before they realized I was a Jedi."

"And you've been on this world since?" Ferus wondered.

"Yes I have," Siri replied. "I've found a home here, I'm safe."

"But don't you want to fight the Empire?" Ferus asked in surprise.

"Life as a Jedi is no longer safe Ferus," Siri said. "I must survive in the only way I know how."

Ferus pulled off his robe revealing a lightsaber.

Siri gasped. "You gave it up."

"This lightsaber once belonged to Garen Muln, he gave it to me," Ferus explained.

"Really?" Siri asked in wonder. "Garen's alive?"

Ferus nodded. "He's a bit sick, but yes he's alive."

"Amazing," Siri said in awe. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm escaping the Empire," Ferus said with a smile. "What else?"

"Aren't we all," said Siri. "Have you met other Jedi?"

"Yes," Ferus answered. "Fy-Tor Ana and _Obi-Wan Kenobi_."

Siri felt almost as if her heart stopped or at least skipped a few beats. _Obi-Wan is alive!_ It was something she once dreamed could be true, but never imagined it would be. Would wonders never cease? Which meant another important factor—Riyan's father lived.

"Siri, are you ok?" Ferus asked; when he saw her suddenly pale.

"When did you see Obi-Wan?" she demanded.

"A few months ago. He's living on Tatooine," Ferus explained.

Tatooine! Of all the planets Obi-Wan could hide on, of course he would pick the one that was most desolate. She was in absolute and total shock. Words wouldn't come to Siri for a long moment. And right as she was about to speak, they were interrupted by a baby's cry.

Siri stood and rushed to Riyan's room, picking him up to comfort him. Riyan was shaking and scared, but he calmed and stopped crying in his mother's arms. She carried Riyan out to the living room, and sat back down across from Ferus.

"You have a child?" Ferus asked stunned.

"Yes," Siri answered. "This is Riyan."

"Wow," Ferus said in surprise. "So that's why you're not off fighting the Empire."

"Good excuse, right?" Siri asked with a smile.

Riyan was content once more and curious as ever, so the little boy climbed down from his mother's arms and tottered over to Ferus, speaking baby talk as he went.

"He looks like you," Ferus complimented. "I have to ask though, who is his father?"

Siri knew this question was going to be asked, and so she merely smiled before answering. _"Obi-Wan."_


	19. Chapter 18

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 18**

As Ferus Olin went to bed that night on the sleepcouch Siri made up for him, he was still trying to overcome the shock from their previous conversation. It was surprising enough to discover that she was happy to live a simple life hidden away on Valinor, but to realize that she also had a son was a bit unnerving.

Ferus always knew that Obi-Wan and Siri's friendship went far deeper than he could ever tell, but he never knew when they fell in love. Perhaps it was always there, growing and deepening and born of their deep regard for one another. Or maybe it was more superficial, something that raging passions couldn't resist. He tended to thing the former was more accurate, but he couldn't know for sure.

Which made it altogether mind boggling for Ferus to realize that she was about to marry this Cale person in just a few short days. Did this man really capture Siri's heart, or was she just doing this for her son? He had yet to meet the guy, but he fully intended to before the wedding. The following day he was going to go to Siri's work posing as her distant cousin. Hopefully then his confusion would be cleared.

* * *

"Morning Cale," Siri said giving her fiancée a quick kiss. "This is my cousin Fias, he's here for the wedding."

"Nice to meet you Fias," Cale said to Ferus. "I'm afraid Sera hasn't mentioned you before."

Siri smiled. "That's because Fias is a very distant relation. One whom I haven't seen in years."

"This is true," Ferus said. "I'm bad at keeping in touch with every."

"Well I'm glad to meet you Fias, and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Ferus nodded and smiled. "I'm sure I will."

"Sera, Cale, clock in both of you!" Silas called from across the restaurant.

"See you later Fias," Siri said, before turning and following Cale to the kitchen.

Siri was still unnerved to see her former Padawan suddenly appear from the past, bringing with him memories she'd thought were long forgotten. Ferus was so different from the teenager he once was. What was once a strict and by the book Padawan, was now a man who joked and didn't mind breaking the rules when it served his purpose.

Years before she tried to get Ferus to loosen up and it was incredibly strange to see that now out of the Jedi Order, he finally listened. He was now trying to find the surviving Jedi and unite them together. That was a quest Siri felt was hopeless, but at the same time she was very proud of what Ferus was doing. It seemed that leaving the Jedi was the best for him in the very end.

Siri was trying to overcome the shock of realizing that Obi-Wan was alive. At first she was overjoyed to know that her best friend survived the terrible purge. She wanted nothing more than to go to him on Tatooine, but she couldn't desert Cale. He was a good man and would make a good father to Riyan.

She felt trapped to tell the truth. Obi-Wan knew her better than anyone, yet marrying Cale would help keep her hidden from the Empire. Her son would lead a normal life, and he would always be safe. Another factor to keep in mind, she didn't want to blow Obi-Wan's cover and expose him to Imperial forces. For these reasons she made her decision, she would stay on Valinor and marry Cale. Even though her heart belonged to someone else.

* * *

The Bistro closed less than an hour before, but Ferus was still there lingering inside a supply cupboard. He didn't know why he decided to hide away, but he blamed the Force. Ferus didn't know what he was waiting for, or even if it was anything at all. But he waited silently, not moving the entire time.

Before Siri left work a couple of hours previously, Ferus told her that he would return later. So hopefully she wouldn't come looking for him. Only Cale and Leeta were still in the Bistro, doing their closing chores before they left for the night. Ferus knew about Leeta and so he watched her suspiciously from the tiny crack in the cupboard door.

They were talking, and Ferus stretched into the Force that he was still struggling to re-master, and listened intently.

"It better work," Leeta said shortly

"She won't escape this time," Cale replied. "I can assure you of that."

_What are they talking about?_ Ferus wondered.

"Is he here?" Leeta asked.

"You mean Vader?" Cale asked, but then continued. "Oh he's here alright."

"Good, I hope he'll make her suffer," Leeta replied gleefully.

"He's planning on training her son," Cale said. "As for Siri, she's going to be executed like the rest of the Jedi scum."

_No!_ Ferus thought in dawning horror. _Cale's an Imperial spy_! Suddenly he knew exactly why the Force led him to this system and made him stay in this closet. He had to tell Siri, she was in such terrible danger and she didn't have a clue.

"I'm so glad she used her powers in front of me," Leeta said with a smile.

"Me too," Cale replied. "I can't wait to see her face when she realizes most of the people at the wedding are Imperial forces."

"Me either," Leeta replied smugly. Then she planted a kiss right on his lips.

This was all too much for Ferus to digest, he needed to do something. He stood up in the cupboard way too fast, and accidently knocked a box to the floor.

"What was that?" Leeta exclaimed, as she and Cale moved closer to Ferus' hiding spot.

_No use hiding now_, Ferus mused. Pulling the lightsaber out of his belt, he pushed the door open and ignited the blade.

"You!" Cale gasped with hatred.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Siri or her baby," Ferus said sternly.

"You can't stop us," Leeta said.

"Want to bet?" Ferus asked.

"I do," came the sound of a new voice from the direction of the Bistro's entrance. Ferus looked, and his blood nearly ran cold. It was the terrifying sight of Darth Vader.

"We meet again," Vader said. "Ferus Olin."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay, I will certainly try to remedy this in the future. Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers for your encouragement for this story and again I also apologize for the cliffy again, I just can't resist.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 19**

Siri paced the short hallway of her home in growing agitation. When Ferus didn't return the night before, she became instantly worried. Since she woke that morning she felt the disturbance in the Force, Which only served to make her more agitated. The problem was that she didn't know where it originated, and she didn't have any clue where Ferus was.

Even though it was years since he was her Padawan, in a way Siri still felt it was her duty to make sure he was ok. In the past she would've looked for him right away, and using their Force connection she would find him easily. That was not the case anymore. For one thing she didn't have the slightest clue where to look, and secondly she had a wedding to prepare for.

It was still hours before the wedding was to start, but Ryssa was already stressing out on Siri's behalf. She was determined that the wedding was going to be perfect, and if it wasn't for the fact that Siri was already agitated, she would've appreciated it more.

"Siri, you need to start getting dressed!" Ryssa exclaimed when she saw Siri just staring out the window. "There isn't much time."

Siri thought it a bit strange that she had to get dressed this early, but she just shook her head. "Not now Ryssa. Something's wrong," she said.

Ryssa stopped and looked at Siri nervously. "What is it?" she asked.

"Ferus didn't return last night and I feel like something's going to happen," Siri stood quickly. She walked over and grabbed her cloak, then she went inside her room and when she exited again she was concealing her lightsaber.

"What are you doing?" Ryssa asked.

"I'm going to find him," Siri answered. "I'll try to be back in an hour."

Ryssa nodded. "I don't like this."

"I know," Siri replied honestly a moment before she left the house. "But I can't wait any longer."

* * *

Ferus awoke to total darkness, chained hands and a throbbing headache. For a long time he was disoriented, and he couldn't quite break through the haze of memories and pain. Ferus called on the Force to heal his head, and once the pain subsided somewhat he remembered everything.

The fact that Siri's fiancée was an Imperial spy was hard for him to take because he knew how much it would upset her. Ferus was appalled at Cale's devious plans of killing her at their own wedding. Not to mention Vader's additional plan of taking Riyan to train in the Dark Side. He knew he needed to warn Siri before the wedding, but he didn't know how he would get out of here in time.

He called upon the Force again and tried to use it to open his chains, but was frustrated to realize they couldn't be opened with the Force. Knowing Vader, he must have made all the precautions to prevent his escape. When he was at the Bistro talking to him, Cale or Leeta must've hit him over the head. Ferus shook his head in disappointment, as he regained much of his Jedi trained; he still knew he had a long way to go.

Siri felt strange as she walked through Valin that day, when she began her search. This city was her home for well over a year, and she knew it well, but now she almost felt as if she were a stranger. Wearing her lightsaber was strange, and Siri was strongly reminded of the fact that despite living here, she was still a fugitive Jedi.

The first place Siri decided to look was the Bistro since that was the last place she saw Ferus. She pulled her hood up as she walked past the building, looking through the transparisteel windows as she did. Nothing appeared to be amiss and Siri didn't want to go inside lest someone recognize her and question why she wasn't getting ready for her wedding.

She wandered aimlessly through the city, trusting in the Force to guide her steps. Before she knew it Siri recognized that she was very close to the park where she was to get married later that day. Curious to see how the preparations were going, Siri walked inside the park, careful to keep herself hidden in the foliage.

Fresh flowers were being brought in, and all the people there seemed to be in a rush. But something was out of place, Siri knew that immediately, and then she suddenly discovered why. Her sharp eyes pinpointed snipers positioning themselves in trees close by. And two men she never saw before were talking in hushed voices close to where she was lying. She concentrated on their voices, in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"We have units positioned at all designated locations, and a squad is waiting your command," one said.

"Very well and where is Lord Vader?" the second asked.

"Not far from here, he will be ready and in position when the ceremony starts," the first replied.

Siri nearly felt her blood go cold. So this was that disturbance she felt, Imperials were going to storm her wedding. That could only mean one thing, her secret was out. They knew she was a Jedi, and they were going to kill her. Someone betrayed her. The only ones who knew her secret were Ryssa and Ferus. She couldn't possibly believe that either of them double crossed her, so maybe someone guessed her true identity.

"_Leeta_", Siri thought. "_It must be Leeta_." She wondered vaguely if Cale knew what was about to happen, and she worried that he could be in danger because of this. But then he could also be part of this scheme.

Siri decided her next course of action; she needed to get off this system and far away. She needed to speak to Ryssa, and after that she would have to find Ferus. And time was running out.

* * *

"Ryssa here," came the pleasant voice on the other end of the comlink.

"Ryssa it's me. Listen quickly, can you gather some clothes and other necessities for me and Riyan, and meet me at the spaceport in two hours?" Siri asked.

"What's going on?" Ryssa asked concerned. "What about the wedding?"

"It's cancelled, my secret is out," Siri answered.

Ryssa gasped. "I'll do as you said."

Ryssa swallowed and felt incredibly depressed. She always worried about Siri's cover being blown, and now her friend was in such danger. The older woman hurried about the small house, packing two large packs and one large suitcase with everything they might need to relocate. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Cale," Ryssa said, when she opened the door.

"Hello Ryssa," Cale greeted. "Is Siri here?"  
"You know it's bad luck to see your bride right before the wedding," Ryssa chided.

"This is important," Cale replied. "So is she here?"

"She needed to step out for a moment, she should be back any minute," Ryssa answered.

"Oh really," Cale commented then he glanced over her shoulder at the open suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

Ryssa chuckled lightly. "Of course not, I'm just helping Siri get ready for when she moves."

"Oh I see," Cale said. "I'll come back later."

Ryssa seriously hoped Siri would be back before he did. Because she had a hunch that it was Cale who was in fact the spy.

* * *

AN: Well I know it has been forever since I updated this story, but I do plan on continuing it. I do have a poll on my profile along with my tentative updating schedule, I'm going to try and update this bi-weekly. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 20**

"Ryssa?" Siri called opening the door once she arrived home.

"I'm in here," Ryssa called out from a bedroom. Siri walked through the living room and entered her bedroom where, everything was a mess as Ryssa scurried to pack everything. Riyan was sitting in the corner of the room, amusing himself by playing with a couple of socks; however when he saw his mother the little boy stood up and ran to her as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Mama," Riyan said lifting his hands up. Siri smiled gently at her son before pulling him into her arms.

"I have to warn Cale and rescue Ferus somehow," Siri said to Ryssa seriously. "And then we all need to get to the docking bay as fast as we can without anyone finding us.

Ryssa frowned. "So you don't know," she commented.

"Know what?" Siri pressed.

"Cale is an agent of the Empire," Ryssa said in a hurry, not daring to look her friend in the eyes.

"What?" Siri gasped in horror. "Are you sure?"

"I don't any proof," Ryssa admitted. "But I'm sure he is."

"I trust your instincts," Siri replied while picking up a hooded cloak and a heavy bag full of credits, handing both to Ryssa. "Get to the docking bay and buy a ship of some kind. Just make sure it has a hyperdrive."

Siri kissed Riyan's head gently, and looked in his eyes that were so much like Obi-Wan's. "I'll be back, my love," she whispered to him before setting the boy down.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Siri said.

Ryssa nodded. "May the Force by with you, my friend,"

Siri smiled. "And may the Force be with you."

* * *

Ferus blinked rapidly as a bright light pained his eyes and evaporating the complete darkness he'd been forced into. When he could see again, Ferus was dismayed to once more see Darth Vader standing in front of him. As always when Ferus looked upon the Sith Lord he was always disgusted by the darkness he could feel emanating from the black monstrosity. But he didn't let that disgust show on his face.

"Now what?" Ferus asked.

"You are to come with me," Vader replied in that deep, penetrating voice of his. "Lord Sidious wants you to witness something."

"And that is?" Ferus asked with some apprehension.

"The death of your former Master, and Jedi traitor, Siri Tachi," Vader replied.

Ferus winced, and his worry for Siri grew. He only hoped she would be able to realize the danger before it was too late.

"Lord Vader," came the call of a clonetrooper stepping into the cell. "They're has been a break in."

"What was taken?" Vader demanded.

"Only the weapon of the prisoner," the trooper replied.

_Yes!_ Ferus thought with growing hope as he realized what that meant. _Siri has my lightsaber!_

"She will not get away with it," Vader commented coldly.

* * *

For the second time that day Siri was hiding, and she still didn't know how in the galaxy she was going to rescue Ferus. Plans were never her strong suit, she usually left the complex planning to Obi-Wan or just went with her guy feelings. This time she was clueless and probably a big part of that was the fact that she was still reeling in shock over her conversation with Ryssa.

It stung deeply knowing that her fiancée was actually an Imperial agent, but it bothered her more that she never saw it coming. Siri was not the wary Jedi she once was, and that almost was her undoing. Perhaps being a mother and having a son to look after was one of the reasons she so easily trusted Cale in the first place, but she swore she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Suddenly movements towards the front of the Imperial compound caught Siri's full attention. There he was...Ferus was being led towards a transport by two Clonetroopers. Now was her chance. Calling on the Force, she leapt from her hiding spot and as she did so, Siri ignited her lightsaber. Seeing the violet blade spark to life made Siri feel more confident than she had all day.

The clones cocked their blasters at her and fired rapid shots that were easily deflected. Clones would never be a match for a Jedi, even one who hadn't fought like one in over a year, and the clones were dispatched easily.

"Siri!" Ferus exclaimed in surprise. "I take it you know."

"About Cale, yes," Siri replied quickly, right before flicking her lightsaber blade easily through Ferus chains, freeing him. Then as an afterthought, she handed him his lightsaber.

"There is more," Ferus said quickly. "Vader is here, and he wants your son."

"Over my dead body," Siri muttered angrily, despite the cold terror that had clutched her heart at his words.

"That's the idea," another voice said. Horror stricken Siri and Ferus looked up to see Darth Vader standing right in front of them. "You will die this day, Master Tachi."

Siri knew that on the day she first saw Vader's image on the holonet that she never wanted to meet this being. And now she had no choice but to face this dark demon. She realized in an instant that they're was the possibility that she would never see her son again. But she was going to die trying.

Blades of blue and violet stood again the crimson blade wielded by the shadow, and never before did Siri have more to fight for than she did in that moment.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those of you who are still reading this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 21**

Siri had been a Jedi for years and fought lightsaber duels against some of the most formidable Jedi Masters in the galaxy, but never before had she fought a Sith Lord. She had a graceful and very athletic fighting style, but Vader's heavy handed strikes made her lose some of her endurance and energy right away. If it wasn't for Ferus fighting beside her, the duel would've ended very quickly.

But the worst part wasn't the arduous duel against the Sith Lord it was his impression on the Force. Siri felt the Dark Side so powerfully that it made her nauseated; it was all that she could do to cling on to the light, that came from within. With every passing second she was caught up here, her son was in more danger. She couldn't fail or the Empire could find him and raise him to do their dark deeds.

It seemed as if this dance the three were following with such precision wouldn't end soon even as tired as they were becoming. The problem was that with Vader's mechanical body, he wouldn't tire and Siri and Ferus would be made to stop at some point. Ferus seemed to realize this too for he gave her a quick glance that told her a million things with the simplest of looks.

_"No,"_Siri screamed inside a split second before Ferus dropped his saber, and Vader's sizzling red blade came to his throat.

"Run, Siri," Ferus declared looking up at her bravely.

Vader's head moved forward, and Siri could almost feel the eyes beneath his mask glaring at her with malice. "You may escape now," he said. "But you will never find safety."

Siri stood motionless looking at Ferus worried. She couldn't just leave him, after all she'd just rescued him. Though parted by many years the bond between Master and Padawan never truly deserted them, and Siri hesitated. She couldn't leave him at Vader's mercy or rather lack thereof.

"Siri, don't worry about me," Ferus commanded. "If Vader was going to kill me, he already would've. Go to your son, he needs you more than me."

Siri knew she was going to regret her decision for the rest of her life, but she listened. She rushed towards the landing bay as quickly as she could. But before she reached it, she knew something wasn't right. The usual busy spaceport was empty, and she could feel a tremor in the Force. She reached out and located her son and found that he was nearby.

She moved cautiously through the abandoned ships and finally she heard something. There was movement close by and she turned to look and saw Riyan running to her as fast as his little legs would carry him. Siri smiled and knelt down, ready to catch him when he arrived. But in the next second her lightsaber was activated and she was deflecting a blaster bolt from an unknown source.

Siri moved to stand in front of her son and looked around nervously. _"Where is Ryssa?"_she wondered in growing dread.

At once she received her answer when out from behind a transport, Ryssa was being led by clonetroopers, with a pair of stun cuffs on her wrist. When she saw Siri, she looked up at her sadly. "I'm sorry Siri," she said from across the way. "I wasn't careful enough."

"It's not your fault Ryssa," Siri replied. "Vader is here."

Ryssa paled.

"Drop your weapon Jedi," a clonetrooper ordered putting his blaster to Ryssa's head. "Or she dies."

Siri set her lightsaber down on the ground in front of her. "Let her go," Siri said calling on the Force to manipulate the trooper. He dropped his blaster and Ryssa rushed forward.

And then from the top of a solitary hanger, a blast rang out and Ryssa fell, only a couple of feet from where Siri and Riyan were standing. "No!" Siri screamed, as she rushed forward and checked her friend's pulse.

Ryssa was gone, within seconds. Her friend who offered her a home and a family was no longer there. It was nothing short of heartbreaking.

Siri remembered her predicament and looked to the shooter, discovering this person wasn't a clone. But the figure did look familiar, he reminded her of Obi-Wan's description of Jango Fett, the bounty hunter. He had the same sort of Mandalorian armor, but she realized that this had to be his son, Boba.

"Surrender, Jedi," Boba said.

Siri resolve had never been firmer. She quickly grabbed Riyan's hand pulled him forward, and she ran for it. In retrospect it wasn't the wisest thing she ever done, but at that moment she felt as if her options were slim. There was a transport several feet away that was already prepped for takeoff, and Siri realized that it must've been the one Ryssa bought.

Blaster bolts rang out behind her, and when the Force told her, she deflected them one handed with her lightsaber.

"Get the boy!" Boba roared over the dim. "Leave the Jedi for now!"

Clonetroopers rushed out to intercept her, but Siri pressed forward. She had to make it to the tranport, they couldn't get Riyan.

Three feet to go, they were going to make it, she could sense it. She gripped tighter to her son's hand, and pulled him along.

Two feet to go, Riyan was getting tired, and the clones were getting closer. Siri was beginning to worry they would soon catch up to them.

One foot to go, Siri looked at the transport as their feet drew them closer. Her baby was not used to running on his still somewhat unsteady feet. But at the same time, Siri didn't want to give the troopers a split second opportunity to catch up.

Siri could hear the hum of the engines, and knew it wouldn't be long before she was away. But suddenly she felt Riyan's hand being yanked out of hers and she turned in horror to see two clones holding her son. Riyan immediately started bawling, and crying out for his mother.

Siri turned and held out her lightsaber. She was not about to be parted from her child, and was willing to sacrifice anything to get to him again. The clones holding Riyan moved away and the rest of the clones started firing on her.

Clones were easy to defeat by themselves, but when over half a dozen fired on her it was becoming difficult. This was especially bad because she'd started panicking that she wouldn't get to Riyan and as a result, Siri was losing her focus, something that was very dangerous for a Jedi.

She spotted Riyan being pulled up inside a transport, which momentarily took off…and Siri was absolutely powerless to stop it. It was the most terrifying moment of her entire life. Losing her son couple with the death of her dear friend was her worst fears realized, for her it was a worse blow than the Jedi purge. She couldn't let Riyan stay with the Empire, Siri decided that she was going to rescue him somehow.

Deflecting another bolt she finally stepped backwards into her ship and quickly closed the doors before a trooper could follow her aboard. She rushed to the controls and piloted the ship so fast out of the atmosphere that ground control screamed at her over the com. She plotted several random hyperspace jumps to shake off anyone who might try to follow her before she plotted her final destination. _Tatooine__._

AN: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this, but I do plan on finishing it and hope to have updates far more frequently. Thanks to all who have read this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 22**

As Siri looked out into the empty space before her, the traumatic events of her day finally caught up with her. Keeping her son safe from the Empire was her primary goal since the day he was born, and now she felt like she failed him. What kind of mother was she who put her only child in such danger? Siri realized that as soon as she found out she was pregnant, she should've ran and hid elsewhere. But now here she was and there was nobody to blame but herself.

Some Jedi she'd turned out to be, not able to keep her son safe, but also leaving her former padawan in the clutches of Darth Vader. At the time it seemed like it was her only choice but now she regretted it dearly. And Cale, not for one day was she able to see what he truly was. Part of that was because of the darkness that consumed the Force these days, but despite that it was her fault. She'd lost the perception she once had as a Jedi Knight, and it was heartbreaking.

But the worst blow that struck that night was the loss of her dear friend Ryssa. She was there for Siri when she needed a friend the most, and Ryssa unflagging faith and optimism always made Siri feel like her situation wasn't that scary. Ryssa was like the mother Siri never knew, her closest confidant, and the equivalent of a grandmother to Riyan. Siri knew it was her fault that Ryssa was dead, but like her son, Siri put her best friend in the same trouble.

Siri was suddenly distracted by a sudden beeping sound coming from her navicomputer. She glanced at it and saw that she would be entering the Tatoo system momentarily. And suddenly she felt very nervous. Obi-Wan was her friend since their early days at the Temple, and neither of them knew exactly when that morphed into love. Siri still loved him dearly, but at the same time she was afraid to look at him again. Seeing Obi-Wan would bring back so many memories, and some of them Siri didn't want to face.

Still she needed to see him, and she would have to try and convince Obi-Wan to help on her rescue mission. Siri knew it wasn't going to be an easy meeting, but she longed to speak with him again. Obi-Wan was always wise beyond his years, and was a beacon of strength to her in the past. She hoped he didn't change.

During her long conversation with Ferus the night he arrived at her home, he'd told Siri that Obi-Wan was staying somewhere outside of Anchorhead. As Tatooine was so sparsely populated it should be fairly easy to locate him. Plus she had the Force and hopefully when she drew close to him, Siri would be able to get a clue as to his location. Siri didn't land in Anchorhead, but rather went right past it, slowing down her ship as she flew over the great Dune Sea.

She saw few dwellings, mostly moisture farms and some slow moving sandcrawlers. So Siri stretched out with the Force as she flew, trying to discern where her friend was concealing himself. But then she felt something, a tiny tremor in the Force. She looked down to see a tiny dwelling that almost looked deserted. Could this be where Obi-Wan was living?

She set her ship a short distance away, not wanting to alert him to her presence before she was ready. Siri also flew it a short ways into a cave, so that it would be hard for scavengers like the jawas to find. Pulling up her hood to conceal her face, and avoid getting blowing sand in her eyes, Siri started the short trek to where she hope Obi-Wan would be.

As the building came into view, Siri once more tried to identify Obi-Wan's presence through the Force, but this time was unable to sense anything. Still she pressed on and had nearly reached the door when she heard something. She heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber activating and felt the warning in the Force a second before a blue lightsaber was pointed right at her neck.

"Who are you?" a rough male voice asked. The speaker also wore a hooded clock that concealed his face.

"Someone who seeks Obi-Wan Kenobi," Siri said calmly.

"He doesn't exist," the voice answered mildly.

Frustrated Siri activated her own blade within a second and blocked the opposing blade. Then she pulled back her hood angrily. "Don't lie to me, Obi-Wan!"

The blue lightsaber in front of her waver and disappeared and the man across from her backed up in alarm. He pulled back his own hood and looked at her, completely shocked. "Siri," Obi-Wan said weakly. "I thought you were dead."

"I might say the same about you," Siri replied studying her friend's appearance. His face was the same as she remembered, but at the same time it was changed completely. He looked as if he aged ten years since the last time they met, and his eyes held an incredible sadness and misery.

"How did you find me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ferus," Siri explained. "He told me you were alive and I had to see for myself."

"How did you survive?" he questioned.

"Remember I was undercover? Well that gave me enough time to get away—barely. And then Dex helped me find a new identity," explained Siri.

"Dex," Obi-Wan said with a faint smile. "Was always a loyal friend."

"What happened to you?" Siri asked. "And why are you on Tatooine of all places?"

Obi-Wan's smile disappeared in a heartbeat and looked as if he had a very foul taste in his mouth. But he was spared for the moment because they heard the sound of banthas lowing nearby. "Come inside," he said. "The Tuskens are out."

Siri followed him into the tiny hovel and looked around curiously. It was very plain and simple, yet still looked very cozy. She sat down on a chair and he sat down across from her.

"Tea?" he asked.

Siri shook her head. "No, I'm fine thanks."

"So," Obi-Wan started somewhat uncomfortably. "How have you been?"

"Not the greatest to tell the truth," Siri said. "But I'll tell you more later...After you answer my questions."

Obi-Wan avoided looking in Siri's eyes. "I'm on Tatooine to look after a boy," he explained.

"A boy?" Siri asked curiously and quite surprised. He couldn't be referring to Riyan, _could he?_"Who?"

"His name is Luke Skywalker," Obi-Wan said looking back up. "He's Anakin's son."

"Anakin?" Siri asked confused. "How?"

"He was secretly married to Senator Amidala of Naboo," Obi-Wan explained.

"Wow," Siri commented in surprise. "Good thing the Jedi Council never found out. So what happened to Anakin?"

Once more Obi-Wan looked away, and for a brief second she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "He fell," he said in a strained voice.

Siri decided not to press the matter at the moment, so she instead changed the subject. "I came to find you because I need help."

"There's very little I can offer," Obi-Wan insisted.

"A boy was taken by the Empire and I need someone to help me rescue him," Siri said.

"I told you that I'm here to look after Luke, I cannot leave my post," replied Obi-Wan. "Get Ferus to help you."

Siri looked at him, annoyed. "I would. Only he's been captured too."

"But Siri—" he started, but was interrupted.

_"He's your son!"_

* * *

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get the next one out soon. Thanks to all who've read this and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 23**

_"He's your son!"_

The look on Obi-Wan Kenobi's face was absolutely priceless. It went from surprise, to horror, to incredulity, and finally to absolute shock. Siri always knew that he would have a hard time learning that he was a father, and Obi-Wan's reaction matched what she expected of him.

"I don't have a son," he muttered sitting down rather quickly as if to prevent himself from falling over.

"Yes, you do," Siri replied, annoyed. "Remember that night we spent together? Well I've been reminded of it almost every day since."

"What is his name?" Obi-Wan asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Riyan," Siri said. "And he looks just like you Obi-Wan, and he's Force sensitive."

Obi-Wan looked alarmed. "And you let the Empire get a hold of him?"

"Not by choice, Obi-Wan," Siri replied. "I was tricked, and now Vader has him."

"Vader?" Obi-Wan asked in abject horror. "Darth Vader has our son?"

"He wanted our son," Siri replied. "It was all I could do to get out with my own life."

Obi-Wan looked as though he had a foul taste in his mouth, and he looked at her with an intense stare. "You have to find a way to get him back," he said.

"Me?" Siri asked surprised and annoyed. "You know he is your son too, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I will help you as much as I can Siri, but you will have to do this on your own."

By this time Siri's temper was beginning to flare, she had no idea Obi-Wan would be this unreasonable. A million things nearly came hurtling out of her mouth in protest, but she managed to get out one word. "Why?"

"I have to look after Luke," Obi-Wan said, not meeting her gaze for the second time.

"Luke?" Siri said in exasperation. "You'd rather look over Anakin's son than saving your own son from the clutches of the Empire?!"

"I know you'll find a way, Siri," Obi-Wan replied.

Despite his words, Siri knew him to well, that she realized that he was trying to hide something. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked accusingly.

Obi-Wan swallowed and frowned, but he nodded. "You should know," he started.

"What?" Siri pressed.

"About Darth Vader...And Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"You said he fell," Siri recalled. "Did Vader kill him?"

"From a certain point of view he did," Obi-Wan answered sadly. "But not in the literal sense. No, Anakin IS Darth Vader."

_Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader?_ Siri was taken aback, the very idea that Obi-Wan's old Padawan had fallen to the Dark Side was a hard thing to swallow. Anakin was always fiercely loyal of the Jedi and such a good friend of Obi-Wan's. Anakin's exploits during the Clone Wars had been legendary, and now he was the terror of the Empire.

"But...how?" Siri asked, reverting back to monosyllables.

"I best start from beginning," Obi-Wan said. "But the first thing you need to know is that Emperor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Siri nodded, "I already figured that one out."

"Are you also aware that ever since Anakin was brought to the Temple, Palpatine took it upon himself to befriend Anakin?"

Siri shook her head.

"It seemed innocent enough to start with, but once the war start I grew more concerned about their friendship. At times it seemed Anakin was siding more and more with Palpatine's views, and when the Council disagreed, Anakin grew disenchanted with the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan continued.

Siri didn't dare interrupt him, because she knew how hard this was for Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure what happened right before the purge because I was on Utapau, taking care of General Grievous," Obi-Wan stated. "But Yoda told me that Anakin told Master Windu that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin accompanied Master Windu, where I'm afraid they were all murdered. Soon after was when Palpatine issued the order to kill all Jedi. At the same time, Anakin was fulfilling his first act as Darth Vader."

Siri shuddered, knowing immediately what Obi-Wan was referring to. "The Temple," she said softly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "He went with a squadron of Clone troopers, and they killed every Jedi there." He choked up slightly, before continuing. "Anakin even killed the younglings."

Siri felt her heart breaking.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 24**

Siri couldn't help the feeling of dread and fear that filled her heart knowing that it was Vader himself who took it upon himself to face the Jedi initiates. Those younglings were full of such promise and were a shining beacon of the future of the Jedi Order and of course the Sith weren't having any of that. Their cruelty knew no bounds and Siri couldn't help but feel even more terrified for Riyan's life.

"Riyan," she gasped. "Do you think-?" Siri couldn't finish her thought, but Obi-Wan picked up on it right away.

"No, I don't think he will kill him. If Riyan is so full of the Force like you say, then it would be in Vader's best interests to try and raise him as a dark apprentice," Obi-Wan said softly. "Unless of course the Emperor doesn't agree."

Siri swallowed hard. "That's almost a worse fate for him, please help me rescue him."

Obi-Wan hesitated and looked torn.

"I think it is wonderful that you are looking after Anakin's son," Siri said then. "But Riyan shouldn't be subjected to such a fate, and I can't save him by myself."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I don't wish to encounter Darth Vader," he said. "But I will help you Siri if it is the last thing I do."

Siri smiled, a true smile that she hadn't worn in a very long time. "Well let's get going then, oh wise Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan sighed, and then chuckled softly. "You never change Siri."

"Would you really want me to?" Siri asked.

"Never," Obi-Wan swore and then looked down at his chrono. "Well then we best be getting down to the spaceport."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Ferus winced as he felt his wrists growing sorer by the minute as he wore some incredibly tight stun cuffs. As he tried to ignore his discomfort, Ferus couldn't help but be curious about his surroundings. He was on a ship that much was true, but he had no idea where he was going or even what his punishment would be. Certainly Vader was out to get him, but he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't dead already.

He seriously hoped that Siri made it safely off Valinor, but he honestly had no clue since he was ushered away from the site of the battle so quickly. It was true that the odds of her escaping were incredibly bad, but he also knew his former Master had a knack for getting herself out of jams. After all she had survived the Jedi purge when most were murdered, and that really had to count for something.

The other thing that was worrying Ferus was that he knew that Riyan was onboard the ship. This meant that the boy was either separated from Siri, they were both captured, or she was killed, because Siri would never give up her son willingly. And if they were in fact separated then he knew that Siri would be furious and would be plotting her best move to rescue him.

Ferus knew that Riyan was here because he heard the baby crying all through the night in a cell adjoining his own, and every time he heard it he wanted to comfort the boy, but of course he couldn't. He wasn't even sure if he really wanted Siri to plan a rescue mission because of how dangerous it would be, yet Ferus had no idea what the Empire's plans for the toddler would be.

Suddenly Ferus heard the sounds of heavy footsteps leading to his cell, and almost as soon as they started they stopped. And then the door opened.

Darth Vader walked in just then, and Ferus could once more feel the Dark Side coming off the Sith Lord in waves. It was enough to nearly make him nauseated.

"Come with me, Ferus Olin," Vader said in a commanding voice, as he turned and waited for him to follow. Ferus stood and tried to fight back his apprehension as he followed, not at all feeling any better by the contingent of troopers at his side. They were all silent on the way, but before long they stopped and walked into a room at the end of a long corridor. The clonetroopers waited outside as Ferus and Vader walked in.

"Sit," Vader said as he pointed at a chair located directly in the center of the room.

Ferus did as he was told, and watched as Vader walked over to a console and turned on a comlink. Seconds later the hideous image of the Emperor covered the huge screen in front of him. Ferus felt a shudder go through him as he looked at the image of Darth Sidious.

"Ferus Olin," Sidious said in a sinister tone. "I've been wanted to speak with you for a long time."

Ferus didn't trust himself to speak, so he waiting.

"I need you to help me," Sidious explained.


	26. Chapter 25

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 25**

"_Ferus Olin," Sidious said in a sinister tone. "I've been wanted to speak with you for a long time."_

Ferus didn't trust himself to speak, so he waiting.

"I need you to help me," Sidious explained.

"Why would I ever want to help you?" Ferus asked in shock and disgust. He expected that the Sith Lords would react to his statement, but both of them remained motionless.

"Believe me," Sidious said, grinning wickedly. "It is in your best interest."

"How so?" Ferus asked contemptuously.

"Do you want to see the son of your old Master die before your eyes?"

"He's an innocent child," Ferus argued angrily. "And besides you won't kill him since he is Force sensitive."

"Ah yes, so I could just as easily raise him to use the Dark Side of the Force," Sidious said gleefully. "What do you think is a worse fate for the son of Siri Tachi?"

"No," Ferus gasped. "What do you want?"

"Now we are getting somewhere," Sidious said, turning to Vader. "Tell him the plan."

"We are going to set a trap," Vader explained.

* * *

As the ship sang into the lull of hyperspace, Siri looked up from the controls and over to where Obi-Wan was sitting. She couldn't help herself that she still had such strong feelings for him after all this time, and the fact that he was here again nearly drove her crazy. She never thought she would see Obi-Wan again, and it was amazing that he too had survived the Purge.

At the same time Siri felt like her heart was breaking because she was in such agony over losing her son. Riyan had been her light in this dark world, and him being in the Empire's clutches was her worst nightmare come true. He was the little piece of Obi-Wan she always, and it was heartbreaking to think of what the Sith could be doing to her little boy.

Siri was also saddened by the fact that Ferus was captured by the Empire as well. Though he was not a Jedi any longer, he was still talented and she still cared deeply for her former Padawan. He was so different from the prim and proper youth he had once been, but regardless he was still her friend. A friend who could now be suffering or ever dead.

Obi-Wan looked over at her, his blue-green eyes seeming to penetrate her very soul. "We need to make a plan," he said.

"Typical Obi-Wan, planning his every move," she joked, though her heart wasn't in it.

"It's good to be prepared," he deadpanned, but then his expression sobered. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Siri replied, feeling bittersweet. "It almost feels like old times again."

"Almost," Obi-Wan agreed with a sad expression on his face. Siri knew he must be thinking of Anakin.

"I think they will be expecting us to return to Valinor," Siri said anxiously.

"I'm sure you're right," Obi-Wan agreed. "But at the same time we have no other way of discovering Riyan's whereabouts. It might be better to let them capture us."

"If they don't shot on sight, you mean," Siri replied.

"I think the better option would be to let the Empire capture me," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "And for you to follow unseen."

"Oh yes, the old "bait" scheme," Siri scoffed. "Didn't you used to do this all the time with Ana—" She caught herself at the last moment from saying Anakin.

"Well if it works," Obi-Wan remarked smiling, ignoring her slip.

"One problem with your grand scheme Master Kenobi," Siri said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I'm going to be the bait. They won't expect you, but I'm sure they are still on the lookout for me," Siri explained.

"No, it is too risky," Obi-Wan protested. "I can't bear to lose you again."

Siri turned to him and drew close, as much as her seat would allow. "That," she breathed. "Is a risk I will have to take."

And she kissed him soundly, and for a few seconds Obi-Wan and Siri were lost in their own world.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars.

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 26**

It felt so strange to be on Valinor once more. Siri loved her adopted home world so much, yet at the same time being here made her skin crawl. Riyan was born here, Ryssa died here, the place was full of conflicting memories. She felt Obi-Wan squeeze her shoulder gently, no doubt he could sense her distress at being here.

Arriving on Valinor had been difficult since the Empire had stepped up security on this world. They had to land quickly and evade capture when asked for identification. Siri could feel a definite disturbance in the Force that had not been here before, not to mention the fact that people seemed more fearful. This was a different place than Siri remembered. The two Jedi kept their hoods up the whole time and melted into the crowds, but they both fully knew they were walking in a trap.

Siri easily recognized that she and Obi-Wan were walking close to her old turn off for the Galaxy Bistro. She didn't miss the rude customers and the angry men demanding fresh caf every 10 minutes. Siri was also thankful that she no longer had to deal with the spiteful Leeta or traitor Cale. Thinking of him made her blood boil but after a few deep breaths, she had herself under control once more.

They turned down a residential street, the same where Ryssa's home was. Siri felt a twinge of pain when she thought of Ryssa's fate, but she thought of her memory with happiness. Ryssa had offered Siri friendship, family, and a home when Siri had nothing. She had always thought the only place that could ever feel like home was the Jedi Temple, but with Ryssa, Siri had felt safe and comfortable in a way she didn't think possible.

Siri and Obi-Wan turned off the road and in the woods that were directly across from Siri's former home.

"Someone is waiting," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"I know," Siri said, looking at the house. It looked deserted of course, but she could sense a presence inside the home.

"Siri, I don't-," Obi-Wan started.

"I'm doing this, Obi-Wan," Siri said, knowing what he had been about to say. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"I know that more than anyone," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers in an urgent but all too brief kiss.

Siri pressed the hilt of her lightsaber into his hand, and when he looked confused, she added. "I don't want the Empire to have it."

"I will be right behind you," Obi-Wan said. "We will get our son back."

"I love you," Siri said. "I think I always have."

"The feelings have always been reciprocated," Obi-Wan replied his voice sounding strangely emotional. "I love you too, and may the Force be with you."

Siri walked the long way around to avoid Obi-Wan's hiding spot to be discovered. She walked down the road and walked straight up to her home. She pulled out her keycard and swiped the slot by the door. It slid open immediately.

"Siri Tachi, I've been expecting you," Said a man standing in the door way who Siri never wanted to see again.

"Cale Kopos, still playing the part of Imperial lapdog I see," she snapped viciously glaring up at her former fiancé.

"It pays good," he said with a shrug. "I knew you would come back."

"My son was stolen from me! OF COURSE I would return, gundark brain!"

"I thought you missed me, my lovely fiancé," Cale replied grinning.

"Never," Siri spat. Between Cale and Obi-Wan there was absolutely no comparison, what did she ever see in this man? Siri was just thankful that she learned the truth before she married him.

And then Siri felt a tremor in the Force, and as she spun around, she could see the Mandalorian helmet of Boba Fett. He pulled the trigger of the blaster he was pointing at her without any hesitation. Pain blossomed through her and Siri was soon consumed with darkness.

* * *

As Obi-Wan watched Siri leave, it took all his willpower not to follow her. But a second later he was distracted by something else. There was movement in the underbrush behind him, Obi-Wan turned quickly but couldn't see the source of the sound.

Obi-Wan put one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, but didn't draw it. He waited. Then the sounds became louder when out of the brush walked Ferus Olin.

"Obi-Wan," Ferus gasped. You must come quickly."

"I can't follow right now," Obi-Wan replied, about to turn around and see if he could locate Siri.

"No," Ferus gasped. "You must come with me, I know where your son is being held. He is in danger!"

Obi-Wan hesitated thinking of Siri, but he knew what she would do in his situation. He followed.


	28. Chapter 27

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 27**

When Siri awoke, it was the pain that she noticed first. She put her right hand over her left shoulder and when she touched the spot where Boba Fett's blaster bolt struck her, she felt sticky, wet blood. She was losing blood at a steady rate, but she knew that the wound wasn't life threatening as long as she staunched the blood. She applied pressure with her hand to the wound for several long agonizing moments until at last the blood clotted. Then ripping a long strip off her tunic and fashioned a crude bandage, she made it as tight as she could. Her task done at last, Siri finally looked around at her surroundings.

Siri knew right away that she was on a ship; it wasn't hard to recognize the soft hum of the engines. She could be anywhere, but the only thing she worried about was her son. Would she really be able to save her baby from the hands of the Empire? She had to hope that Obi-Wan was following and that he had a plan, but the truth was that plans hardly ever worked the first time.

Siri drew in the Force and let its comforting presence wash over her, and then she used it to stretch out. She tried to see if she could sense the presence of Riyan or Obi-Wan, but she could detect nothing. She only suspected one presence on the ship and she strongly suspected it was Boba Fett. His plan had been perfect; he incapacitated and weakened Siri without killing her. He obvious knew what a Jedi could do and wanted to subdue her. If he'd wanted to kill her then Siri was sure she would already be dead. Someone wanted her alive and Siri was pretty sure she knew who.

"What is your plan," Obi-Wan asked Ferus as he prepped their craft for hyperspace.

"You do know that we are falling into a trap," Ferus replied, not daring to look Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"I have no desire to face the Emperor or especially Vader, so what do you have in mind?" Obi-Wan snapped, a little more aggressively than he meant. His worry over Siri and Riyan was putting him on edge in a way that he hadn't been in years.

"Why especially Vader?" Ferus asked, confused. "I thought the Emperor was the worst threat."

Obi-Wan bit his tongue, but then sighed. "You should know the truth. Darth Vader is…Anakin Skywalker."

"What?!" Ferus asked in confusion and dismay. "But—how?"

"It is a long a tragic tale," Obi-Wan said sadly. "But what matter is that Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side and is now a Sith Lord."

"But the suit, why disguise himself?" Ferus wondered.

"It is a life support system," Obi-Wan explained. "I nearly killed him on Mustafar, but Sidious found a way to keep him alive."

"It all makes sense now," Ferus muttered.

"The real question is why did Sidious and Vader let you go free?"Obi-Wan asked.

Ferus winced, "They let me go."

"And?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"They want me to lure you to them," Ferus admitted honestly. "Like I said, it is a trap."

"They must know that I'm Riyan's father," Obi-Wan said, frowning.

"I think so too," Ferus agreed.

"I can't face the Emperor and Vader," Obi-Wan said thinking about Luke on Tatooine. "Too much is at stake."

"I know that," Ferus replied. "I have a plan."

After Ferus explained the details, Obi-Wan grimaced. "I have a bad feeling about this, but it is the best plan we have."

"It will work," Ferus replied forcing a smile. "What could go wrong?"


End file.
